Miss Always Invisible
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: What do you do when your all alone in the world?What would you do if you had no friends?Will that all change when Bella Swan meets Edward Cullen?What happens when you fall in love with your best friend?What if you had a 1 night stand with him?Human-BxE
1. Miss Invisible

**A/N: Don't know where this came from but I got the idea yesterday. I don't even remember how I even got the idea. I'm kind of going to base the beginning on a song called '**_**Miss **_**Invisible'. The basic concept is that Edward is rich and Bella is poor.**

**Edward- 15; only child; has friends but not many**

**Bella-15; only child; has no friends at all**

**Chapter 1**

I sat down on the same bleacher I did everyday. This was my lunch spot. Out on the football field eating alone at the bleachers. If anyone came around it was usually to make out or to practice. No one ever paid attention to me. I was glad about that.

_**There's a girl  
Who sits under the bleachers  
Just another day eating alone**_

I smiled lightly though _if_ anyone notices me. I'm usually always smiling though, that's when I can escape to lala land if I can't then I'll just stare off into space.

_**And though she smiles  
There is something just hiding  
And she can't find a way to relate**_

I looked down at my hands and sighed. I pulled my sleeve over the bruise that was showing on my arm and looked back up to stare off into space. I must have been staring off into space for a while because soon I was broken away from my fantasy land by the bell.

I quickly got up, threw my tray in a near by trash, and made my way to my school. I took in a deep breath before I opened the doors to the building and walked in. I tried my best to make my way through the crowd.

_**She just goes unnoticed  
As the crowd passes by**_

I went straight to my classroom and sat down. I took my binder out and tried my best to ignore the stares and snickers by trying to look busy. I clenched my jaw as I tried to make the tears stop from coming. This happened every day. Everyone would stare or laugh. High school is cruel. But the thing is…it's only cruel to me.

_**And she'll pretend to be busy  
When inside she just wants to cry**_

I slowly unclenched my jaw and looked up to meet their stares. I need to be brave and show them that I don't care. If I had guts I'd tell them… I'd tell them…

_**She'll say...  
Take a little look  
At the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder  
I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take another look  
At the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer  
And maybe then you will see  
Why she waits for the day when you'll ask her name **_

If they knew what it felt like to be in my shoes they wouldn't treat me the way they did. They'd want to be treated just like everyone else. No they'd want to be treated like a human being. These people act like I'm an alien or something.

I looked away from a couple of girls and noticed the boy. This boy was different. He wasn't laughing. He was staring but he didn't seem to be doing it because he thought I looked like an alien. How did I not notice this boy before?

He looked like he was my age. He had piercing green eyes that stared right into my soul and bronze hair. He looked perfect. I looked away from his gaze. He can't be looking at me any other way. I'm ugly compared to any other girl in this school. Why would a boy look at me?

I looked down and clenched my jaw again. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up like that. This reminds me of the first day of school.

~Flashback~

I had straightened out my hair as best as I could and I even wore designer clothes today. I walked into the building that would now be my school with a smile and confidence.

_**The beginning  
In the first weeks of class  
She did everything to try and fit in **_

I even tried to hang out with a group of kids at lunch. But as soon as I sat at their table they started asking me who I thought I was and to get away. Ever since that day they started calling me a freak.

_**But the others they couldn't seem  
To get past all the things that mismatched on the surface **_

I walked out of my last period and started walking down the second story when someone tripped me. I stumbled down the stairs, hitting the bruises that I already had, painfully. I wasn't injured though. As soon as I got to the ground I sat up.

I could hear all the laughing around me. Some people were making jokes and other were screaming at me telling me that I was a stupid klutz. I closed my eyes tight. This can't be happening.

_**And she would close her eyes  
When they laughed and she fell down the stairs  
And the more that they joked  
And the more that they screamed  
She retreated to where she is now **_

I quickly got up and ran out of the building. There was only one place I could think of that I wanted to be at right now. The meadow. I had found this meadow when I first moved here and have always visited it when I felt down. Which was a lot.

I didn't stop running until I reached it. I fell to the ground and didn't stop the sobs that over took my body. Nothing in my life is right. I don't deserve to be treated this way. I don't. I'm _so_ stupid. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up in the first place.

I'd rather be invisible to the world than to be known as a freak from outer space.

_**And she'll sing...  
Take a little look  
At the life of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little closer  
I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes  
Take another look  
At the face of Miss Always Invisible  
Look a little harder  
And maybe then you will see  
Why she waits for the day when you'll ask  
Her name **_

~End of flashback~

Another week passed and the only thing that was different was the fact that the boy would stare at me more often now. I ignored him as best as I could. Whenever I saw him walking my way down the hall I'd turn around and leave. He looked like he wanted to talk to me but I didn't want to talk to him.

He probably wants to laugh in my face. Literally. I went to my same spot I always go to at lunch and sat on the bleachers. There were guys on the football field practicing this time. And of course they didn't notice me. Of course I didn't eat. I never do.

I just play around with it while I think. What do I think about? Well life in general. How my life is a complete mess. And how worthless I feel.

_**And one day just the same as the last  
Just the days spent in counting the time  
Came a boy that sat under the bleachers  
Just a little bit further behind...**_

I didn't even notice him at first. I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize that I had been followed. I wouldn't have expected someone to follow me anyways. I bit my lip lightly and shoved my tray away from me. I gazed to my left just thinking as the wind blew my hair everywhere before I looked back.

That's when I saw him. I made myself not jump from fright. I looked fully to my right to look at him. My hair blew around my face; I brought my hand up and moved my hair out of my face. Tell you the truth I was kind of scared. What was he going to do to me? Why was he here?

**A/N: How was it? Please review!**


	2. Friend?

**Chapter 2**

_What was he going to do to me? Why was he here?_

He smiled at me lightly, "Hi," he said in a smooth silky voice.

I pursed my lips a bit, "H–hi," I stuttered out.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Bella," I said in a small voice.

"I'm Edward," he never stopped smiling.

I didn't know what to do. What does he want? I still don't understand why he's here. I just nodded and looked down.

"Why are you out here all alone?" he asked kindly.

"To think," I said as I gazed straight forward.

"About what? If you don't mind me asking."

"Umm just," I looked back at him, "Things."

"Bella," he wanted to tell me something I could tell, "I don't want to hurt you I promise."

"You're the first," I said as I looked down at my hands.

"I just want to be your friend. I've seen you alone a lot lately. And well the truth is I don't exactly have anyone either."

I looked at him skeptically, "But you hang out with the jocks."

"Yes but I'm not friends with them," he said with a small smile.

I nodded lightly, "I don't know."

He placed his hand lightly on mine making me look up into his eyes, "Please, trust me."

I bit my lip lightly and looked into his eyes for a while, "Okay."

He smiled at me, "I meant what I said. I won't hurt you."

Just then the bell rang. I stood up and picked up my tray. Edward followed closely behind me, "We'll see about that," I dumped my tray into the trash and started walking to class.

He walked beside me, "You really don't trust anybody do you?"

"It takes a lot for me to trust someone so…no I don't trust anybody," I told him truthfully.

We had the same class so he never left my side. "So how about we hang out later on today after school?" he asked.

We walked into class and he sat in the seat next to mine. Everyone was staring at us. I was already used to it so I just ignored them, "Umm sure."

And that's how it all started. That's how Edward and I became the best of friends. Only took four months for us to become best friends. I didn't trust him until about a month after we officially met.

_~Flashback~_

_Edward was no where to be found. We had met for lunch everyday near my classroom and it had been ten minutes already and he wasn't showing up. _

_I pursed my lips and kept looking down the hall. Giving up hope I sighed and turned around just to run right into someone. I took a step back to see Lauren, the most popular girl in school, gawk down at her outfit as it got ruined with the food she was holding._

_My heart sped in my chest, "Oh my gawd I–."_

"_You fucken bitch!" she yelled at me. Her boyfriend Tyler was standing right next to her. He glared at me fiercely._

"_I'm really sorry," I told her as I took another step back._

"_She ruined my clothes babe!" she whined to Tyler._

_He smirked at me as he glared, "No one fucken ruins my girls' clothes," he took a step towards me._

_My heart quickened in my chest as I took a step back. I swallowed hard and took another step back. But being the klutz that I am I ended up tripping over my backpack. I fell back and landed on my bottom hard._

"_You're making this too easy for me," Tyler said with a smirk. _

_I knew exactly what he was talking about. I heard the same line almost once a week at home. I saw his foot start coming for my face so I quickly covered my face with my arms and waited for the blow._

_It never came. I slowly put my arms down and peeked over them to see Tyler on the ground. Someone was holding on to his foot. I looked up to see Edward looking down at Tyler with a chilling glare._

"_Don't you fucken dare touch her. The only fucken thing you can touch here is your fucken hoe and yourself," Edward said in a menacing voice._

_He threw his leg forward and watched as Tyler got up and quickly took Lauren by the arm out of there. I slowly stood up and dusted my pants off, "You okay?" Edward asked._

_I picked my backpack up and slung it over my shoulder, "Yeah I'm fine," I ran my fingers through my hair to get it out of my face, "What took you so long?"_

"_Sorry I would have been here sooner but the teacher wanted to talk to me about some assignment. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked his voice full with concern._

_I nodded, "Really I'm fine…thanks to you," I said with a small smile._

"_Well I couldn't just let him hit you like that," he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear._

"_Well I'm glad you couldn't," I said with a small smile. _

_~End of Flashback~_

I'll never forget that day. I smiled as I walked outside of campus to go meet Edward up at our spot. The Meadow. Apparently that was his favorite place as well. He was looking up at the trees, his back to me; I walked up behind him, "Boo!"

He jumped and turned around with a huge smile on his face, "Ready to go?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "Yup!" I was going to sleep over Edward's house today. I did this often. For one he has a humongous house not to mention room and he was an only child like me. Edward's rich you see and me well I'm completely broke. I barely had enough money for some new clothes this year.

But that's not the reason I'm friends with him. I don't care about money all I care about is having a friend. I finally have one. I've never had a friend. A real friend that is.

"Okay then lets go," he said with a grin. I placed my arm around his and we walked off together. His house was not far from here so we walked. "So how does pigging out and watching movies all night sound?" he asked.

I grinned up at him, "Isn't that what we always do?"

He smiled back, "Yeah I guess we do."

"Are your parents gonna be home?" I asked. I didn't have a problem with Edward's parents. It would be better if they weren't there though. Edward's dad Carlisle was cool but his mom Esme was kind of mean. She thinks I'm filthy just because I'm poor.

"My mom is on a business trip but my dad will be there," he replied back. Edward knew what I thought his mother thought about me. He would tell me I was wrong but I knew better.

By then we were at the house. As soon as we got in we raced each other upstairs. We always did this. And we always got a tie. We laughed as we pushed each other lightly as we raced to his room. We both tried getting through the door at the same time so we ended up falling to the ground.

Edward fell on his back first and I ended up falling on top of him. We never stopped laughing though. Our laughter died as soon as his father showed up at the doorway, "Looks like you kids are having fun."

I rolled off of Edward and we smiled at him, "What's up dad?" Edward asked as he sat up. I sat up with him.

"Just wanted to tell you guys that I ordered pizza and it should get here in an hour," he said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks," Edward said as he helped me get to my feet.

His father nodded as he quickly left. "I'm gonna change you get the junk food," I said with a smile.

"As you wish," he said as he bent down like a prince.

I pushed him out the door lightly with a chuckle and closed the door behind him. I quickly put my thin sweats and thin long sleeve shirt on. I checked myself over to make sure no bruises or scratches showed before I went downstairs to help Edward.

I was walking down the hall looking down at the ground when I bumped into someone. I fell down flat on my back and looked up to see Carlisle. I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Mr. Cullen."

He smiled as he outstretched his hand towards me, "Its okay Bella."

I reached up to take his hand with a smile when he froze and frowned at me. I looked up at him confused until I realized what he was looking at. I quickly brought my arm down and pulled my sleeve down.

**A/N: Uh-Oh…Please Review!**


	3. Feelings

**Chapter 3**

_I quickly brought my arm down and pulled my sleeve down._

"Bella we need to talk," he said in a very parental voice.

I stood up slowly, "Okay," I said in a small voice.

"Let's go into my office," he said as he outstretched his hand towards the door to his office.

I pursed my lips and bit it lightly, "Bella?" I looked around Carlisle to see Edward walking our way with junk food in his hands.

"Bella and I are gonna have a small talk son," Carlisle told him.

Edward looked at me confused before looking back up at his dad, "Why?"

I looked up at his father with pleading eyes, "Its just a little chat son. No worries," he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

He placed his arm around my shoulder and started leading me to his office. As soon as we entered his office I looked down at the ground. "I want you to lift up your sleeves."

I crossed my arms under my chest tightly and shook my head, "I don't want to."

He took a step closer to me, "Bella," he warned.

I slowly put my arms down, "Look I know you're a doctor and it's your _job_ to do this but," I clenched my jaw to keep the tears from coming, "Please don't tell anyone."

"But–."

"Please," I begged. "I don't want Edward to find out."

He came up to me and lifted the sleeve of my arm up revealing the purple and yellow bruises. "Who does this to you?" he asked in a kind voice.

I just kept my mouth shut and looked away, "Is it someone at school?" he asked.

I didn't say anything, "Your parents?" he asked.

I flinched and pulled my arm away from him. "Why haven't you told anyone?" he asked.

"They're my _parents_," my voice broke a bit, "They may hate me but I love them."

"Bella this has to stop," he said sympathetically.

"I know that. Why do you think I come over here so much?" I asked. "Every time my parents get mad at me or into it I come straight over here."

"To get away?" he asked.

"That's part of it but mostly because I'd rather be with someone I know that cares," I replied back.

"Edward?" he asked.

I nodded, "Edward," I paused a bit, "You're not going to tell him are you?"

He looked like he was thinking it over, "No. I won't tell anyone but if it gets worse I will have to."

I pursed my lips and nodded, "Thank you. Umm what do I tell Edward we talked about?" I asked.

"Tell him that I was just asking about how he was doing in school," he said with a smile.

I smiled back at him lightly, "Thanks again Mr. Cullen," I walked out of his office and went back to Edward's room.

"Hey are you okay?" Edward asked as soon as I walked in.

I smiled at him, "I'm fine…why?" did he hear something?

"Well I thought…I don't know what I thought actually all I know was that I was worried," he said with a sheepish smile.

"No need to worry I'm fine. He just wanted to ask me about how school was going for you," I lied as I walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Seriously?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yeah," I looked at the black screen on the TV, "So you gonna put a movie on or what?"

He smiled before he grabbed a pillow and lightly hit me with it. I grabbed a pillow from behind me and hit him harder than he had hit me. He hit me back and the pillow fight started. We had a pillow fight for a couple minutes, running and jumping around the room, before we both collapsed on the bed with a huge grin.

I wrapped the covers around me and smiled at him, "So we gonna watch a movie?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Right away princess," he said with a smile before he got up and put a movie in. He turned the light off and came back to the bed next to me. He wrapped some of the covers around himself as well.

I snuggled up to him, "You put something scary on didn't you?"

He chuckled, "You know me so well."

I smiled at him before I brought the covers up to cover my face once he started the movie.

Edward and I became inseparable after a year of being best friends. Everyone knew that we were best friends and that we only had each other. He had no other friends and I had no other friends. It probably sounds horrible but it was pretty much perfect. I never had to cancel plans with Edward because I had some other commit with other friends. And vise versa.

Life was pretty much perfect when I was with Edward. And it was horrible when I was with my parents. My parents didn't like the Cullen's so the beatings kind of got worse. It must not have been that bad because neither Edward nor Carlisle seemed to notice a difference.

"So when are we going to wake up?" Edward asked. We had another slumber party last night. It was already eleven in the morning and we were still in bed together.

I turned around with my eyes still closed and sighed, "Can't we wait until your mom leaves?"

A year and a half of being friends and she still didn't like me. Edward was still in denial but I knew that I was right. It's not like I left a huge mess every time I came here. I was very clean after myself actually but did she care…no of course not.

"She doesn't leave until eleven thirty," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Okay then that's when we're getting up," I told him. See we were best friends but lately it felt like Edward was starting to have more feelings for me. And by lately I meant since I turned sixteen which was like seven months ago. He made hints about it. He's been more protective of me, he's been putting his arm around my waist a lot, and sometimes he'd just stare at me while I was sleeping. He thinks I'm asleep but I'm not.

The thing is…is that I think I'm starting to have feelings for him too but I didn't want to get my hopes up. What if I'm just imagining all of this? I'd lose my best friend.

"Almost two years and you still think she doesn't like you," he whispered.

"I don't think it Edward I know it," I informed him.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"I can tell by the way she talks and looks at me. The truth is your mother doesn't like me because she thinks I'm filthy."

"Filthy?" he asked confused.

"You know dirty?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm poor Edward," I replied back in a grave voice.

"I don't care about that," he said honestly.

"You don't but she does," I said as I turned around to look at him in the face.

He just gazed into my eyes for a long moment, "We've been friends for almost two years and I've never met or seen your parents."

I looked away from his gaze, "Trust me you _don't_ want to meet them."

"Why not?" he asked.

"They don't like you," I told him flat out.

"What?" he asked confused.

"They don't like you because you're rich," I told him.

"So my mom doesn't like you because you're poor and you're parents don't like me because I'm rich," he chuckled dryly, "I guess our parents are a lot alike."

Not even close. I just smiled lightly and nodded, "I'm going back to sleep now," I told him as I moved around to get comfortable and closed my eyes.

"It's late already though," Edward complained.

I smiled with my eyes closed, "Well we fell asleep late thanks to you and you're scary movies."

He chuckled, "I can't believe you still get scared from scary movies."

"Of course I get scared you just said it yourself they are _'scary'_ movies," I chuckled a bit but didn't open my eyes.

"But you're 16 already," he replied back.

"So? So are you."

"Yes but I don't get scared anymore," he replied back with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah well you're a guy you don't get scared easily," I said.

It got quiet again after that. I snuggled my head closer to him and just rested in the peacefulness. Edward lightly moved his fingers up and down my spine. This isn't a move you usually get from your guy best friend that thinks things are strictly platonic. This is a move you get from a guy best friend that is secretly in love with you.

**A/N: OoO!! Please review people! I love reviews!!**


	4. ExB Forever

**Chapter 4**

_This is a move you get from a guy best friend that is secretly in love with you._

"Bella," I slowly opened my eyes to meet Edward's emerald ones, "My mom is gone," he whispered as he lightly stroked my hair.

I smiled before I sat up and stretched, "How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"A couple hours," he replied back.

"Sorry, I guess I was tired," I replied sleepily.

"It's okay. You hungry?" he asked as he got off the bed. He was only wearing boxers but I made sure not to stare.

I pulled the covers off and got off the bed, "Yeah," we both walked to the door and went down the hall and towards the stairs.

I jumped up on Edward's back with smile. He barely caught my legs in time, "A little warning would be good next time," he said with a smile.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist tight but not tight enough to hurt him "Will do. Now guide me downstairs prince," I said jokingly.

"Whatever you say princess," he replied back as he started walking down all the halls to get to the staircase.

I rested my chin on his shoulder and looked ahead, "I think a mule would have been faster than you," I said.

"Well you're not exactly the same size as a backpack," he replied back.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked with a smile.

"No but you _do_ way more than a backpack," he responded back.

I chuckled lightly, "Smartass."

"Damn straight," he replied back with a smile in his voice.

He placed my feet on the carpet floor once we got downstairs and into the kitchen. I released my arms away from his neck slowly, "What time is it?" I asked as he handed me a bagel.

"Almost three. Why?" he asked.

"I have to be at work by four thirty," I told him before I took a bite of my bagel. I worked at Mike Newton's sporting store. I got the job when I turned sixteen. I wanted to get enough money to buy Edward a present and his birthday was in two week.

I knew exactly what I wanted to buy him. Hopefully he wouldn't think that it was stupid or that he was too young for it.

"You want a ride?" he asked after he swallowed.

"Sure as long as you don't glare at Mike this time," I told him.

"I wasn't glaring at him," he stated.

"You were giving him the death glare. Seriously if looks could kill Mike would be dead right now," I said with a small smile.

"No I wasn't," he argued.

I ruffled his hair, "You can glare at him all you want okay? Just don't get all touchy about the subject," I said with a small chuckle.

"I wasn't getting touchy," he said with a small frown.

I wiped my hands down and turned my body towards him. I lifted the corners of his mouth into a smile, "You know it takes more muscles to frown than to smile right?"

I dropped my hands down once the smile stayed in place, "There that's better," I said with a smile. I jumped up on his counter as I waited for him to finish eating his bagel, "Don't frown anymore its depressing."

He wiped his hands off and came over and stood right in between my legs, "Why is it depressing?" he asked.

"Because you honestly don't look attractive when you frown," I said.

He smiled before he placed his hands on the top of my thighs. Another not so best friend move. "You think I'm attractive?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile, "What I'm not allowed to check out my best friend?"

He grinned, "You've been checking me out?"

I rolled my eyes, "Like you haven't been doing the same. You know just because we're friends doesn't mean I don't know you're all hormonal. You are a guy after all."

"Hey I don't check you out," he argued.

"Oh please you're practically filling me up right now," I said with a smile.

He quickly moved his hands away and took a couple steps back. He looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of his head nervously. I chuckled before I jumped off the counter and took his hand, "Come on big boy we have to go get ready."

"Big Boy?" he asked with a smile.

"You honestly looked like you had done something wrong," I told him as I led him upstairs.

He just stayed quiet as we walked through all the halls upstairs to get to his room. I let go of his hand once we got to his room. "So you wanna drop me off?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied back.

I got my clothes and walked into his restroom. I got dressed in my jeans and uniform shirt and left my hair down in small waves. I walked out of the restroom to find that Edward was dressed. He was staring at the floor intently. I sat down on the chair and slipped my shoes on before I slowly walked over to him, "You okay?" I asked as I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder.

He glanced up at me, "Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine," he said as if he as in thought.

I sat on the bed next to him and tucked my hair behind my ears as I looked at him intently, "What's wrong?"

He glanced at me from the side, "Nothing."

"Edward I've known you for what? Almost three years? I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong. It's written all over your face," I told him.

He just stayed quiet as he looked at me. I sighed, "Okay when your ready to tell me I'm here," I got up, "You still wanna drop me off?" I asked.

He stood up, "Yeah."

"You sure?" I asked as I looked at his face intently.

"Yeah let's go," he said as he grabbed the car keys and opened the door for me.

The drive to Mike's was quiet. And I must admit a bit awkward. Although I didn't know exactly why. Once he parked out in front of Mike's and turned the Volvo off I turned to him, "Seriously what's wrong?" I asked.

"Look I'm just not ready to talk about it yet but when I am I promise you'll be the first person I'll go to," he said with a sad smile.

I looked out the window to see Mike waiting for me with a huge grin. I looked back at Edward, "It's not bad is it? Because you're _really_ scaring me right now," I told him.

He smiled at me before he shook his head, "No it's not bad. Don't be scared."

"So then why can't you tell me?" I asked softly.

"I'm just not ready to," he said as he looked down at his hands.

I bit my lip lightly and nodded, "Okay well tell me when you are," I looked back at the store to find Mike in the same position. I looked back at Edward and smiled, "I'll see you later," I reached over and gave him a hug.

He wrapped his arms around me for a while before letting me go. I smiled at him one more time before I got out of the car and waved goodbye to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Edward said as he started unwrapping the birthday gift I bought him.

I smiled, "Yes I did I'm just hoping you'll like it," I was a bit nervous about that part.

"I'll like it no matter what it is Bella," he said with a smile.

I crossed my legs Indian style on the bed and placed my hands in my lap as I watched him open it up. I bit my lip lightly when he slowly opened the box up. A look of surprise lit his face up at first before he smiled.

He looked up at me with the same smile, "I love it," he said as he took the expensive silver watch out to look at it.

I smiled, "Look on the inside."

He turned it over and grinned at the engraving I had asked them to put. It said 'ExB forever'. I came up with the ExB part but the older man there said that he would add something to it and when I picked it up that's what he had added.

"ExB?" he asked.

I smiled as I shook my head in amusement, "Edward and Bella."

"Forever ha?" he asked with a grin.

I rolled my eyes before I laid down on my stomach and moved my legs up and down, "The guy at the store actually added that part. Cute right?"

He chuckled lightly before laying down next to me, "Here," he handed me the watch, "Put it on me."

I took the watch and delicately put it on his wrist.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 5**

_I took the watch and delicately put it on his wrist._

"Perfect fit," I said with a smile before placing my head on my arms.

He smiled down at me before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, "So what happened at work today?" he asked.

I pursed my lips, "We didn't get a lot of costumers today. So you can imagine how chatty Mike got."

He clenched and unclenched his jaw fast, "What did he get chatty about?"

I peered at him through squinted eyes, "I believe I just saw a hint of jealousy mister."

He looked away quickly making me giggle, "Calm down. Tell you the truth I didn't pay attention to anything he said until…"

"Until what?"

"Well until he asked me if I was going out with you," I told him.

That made him look back at me in surprise, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him no of course," I said with a smile and shake to my head.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah and then that's when he asked me out," I told him as I played with his watch.

"He asked you out?" Edward asked with a bit of possession in his voice.

"Yes, what do you need your ears cleaned?" I playfully poked at his ear and looked inside it.

He slapped my hand away gently, "No. I'm just making sure I heard right."

"Well yes Eddie boy the man did ask me out," I said into his ear with a grin.

"Man?" Edward scoffed, "And don't call me that."

I rested my head back on my arms and smiled up at him, "What's so funny about the word man?"

"Mike Newton is _not_ a man," Edward said in amusement.

"Oh! Is that so? How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because…because I do," he said looking away.

"How would you know? For all you know Mike and I could have fooled around behind the counters," I said with a grin.

He looked back at me serious now, "Oh please tell me you didn't."

I chuckled lightly, "Of course I didn't," I shuddered, "That's disgusting."

"What's disgusting? Sex or having sex with Mike?" Edward asked curiously.

"Having sex with Mike of course. Sex actually does sound a bit appealing you know," I informed him.

"Does it now?" he asked with a bit of lust in his eyes.

I chuckled, "I bet you can't wait to jump in the sack with someone. Just talking about it makes you all horny."

He looked away as the blush enveloped his cheeks. I smiled, "Aww you're blushing," I gushed.

"You know it's weird how you're all shy at school but when you're with me you're bold," he said looking back at me once the blush left his cheeks.

"That's because I can be myself with you," I said in a serious small voice.

He gently stroked my hair and ran his fingers along my back softly. I closed my eyes and smiled lightly at how warm it felt.

* * *

"Happy birthday!!" Edward yelled with a huge grin once we entered his room.

He had decorated his room up with party decorations. The TV was on, a movie playing, and popcorn and soda was already out and ready. I smiled at him, "You didn't have to do this," I told him as I looked around the room.

"Of course I did. You only turn seventeen once you know," he said with a smile.

"So then what are we gonna do?" I asked before I went over and sat on his bed.

"Well my parents are off visiting some relatives in Alaska so we have the whole house to ourselves. I was thinking we would watch some favorite movies pig out and of course open your present," Edward said as he sat down next to me.

I smiled looking down at my hands, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did. What did your parents give you?" Edward asked.

Edward was still very oblivious to the fact that my parents didn't give two shits about me. They never bought me birthday gifts. They don't even remember my birthday.

I bit my lip lightly and tried my best to hide my frown, "I don't know yet. They'll give them to me tomorrow," I said looking up at him.

His voice faltered, "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head and made myself smile, "Nothing. So when's this party gonna start?"

He smiled again, "I wanted to go downstairs to eat some cake first," Edward said before standing up and offering his hand.

I took it with a grin and stood up with him. We started walking down the long halls in his house when I decided I wanted a piggyback ride. I jumped up on his back and held onto him tight. "I thought I told you to warn me before doing that," he said with a smile in his voice as he grabbed the bottom of my thighs.

I locked my arms tightly around his neck, "Sorry I forgot about that part. Now giddy up cowboy," I threw my arm up and swung it around as if I had a rope in hand.

He chuckled as he started walking faster down the halls and down the steps. I looked down at the steps to see where he was walking when I saw a pair of shoes in his way but he didn't seem to notice them, "Watch out!" I yelled.

I was a bit too late. He tripped on the shoes and we stumbled down the five steps that he had left to walk down. I somehow ended up falling on top of him, face to face. I lifted my head and moved my long hair out of my face as I tried desperately to make sure Edward was still alive.

I looked down at him in shock, "Are you okay?" I asked still holding my hair back. He looked back at me shocked before he burst out laughing. I glared at him, "What's so funny?"

I quickly stood up and straightened my hair out, "Sorry," he said between laughs as he stood up, "It's just weird how I ended up falling instead of you."

I shook my head but I couldn't help but smile, "Come on lets eat cake."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me into the kitchen. After we ate the cake we went back upstairs and watched the first movie. After that movie finished Edward turned to me and handed me a wrapped up rectangle box.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"It's your birthday gift silly," he said with a smile.

I bit my lip lightly and smiled at him lightly, "Already?" I asked.

"Yes now open it," he said as he pushed it further into my hands.

I pursed my lips before I quickly unwrapped the box to find a velvet dark blue jewelry box. I glanced up at him before I slowly pried open the box. I was first hit with a wave of shock and then awe. I looked back up at him and smiled, "I love it."

He took the diamond heart necklace out of the box, "Turn around," he instructed me.

I turned around and picked my hair up so he could place it on me.

I let my hair fall again and turned back to him once it was around my neck. I quickly leaned in and embraced him in a tight hug, "It's the best birthday gift ever."

He wrapped his arms around me just as tight, "I love you."

My heart stopped and I completely froze over before I pulled away to look at him in surprise, "You what?"

"You told me to tell you when I was ready to discuss what was bothering me. Well I've been trying to decide whether to tell you how I felt about you or not. I decided that I can't hide it anymore. I love you Isabella Swan. I always have," he said as he lightly caressed my cheek.

I was speechless at first. I mean what was I feeling for him? I knew I had feelings for him but was it love? I looked into his eyes intently and pursed my lips, "I love you too." And I did. This is what I've been feeling for him for a long time. This is why I can be so comfortable with him.

He smiled at me before he slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back with just as much passion. One thing led to another and Edward and I ended up having the best night of our lives. Something I wasn't ever going to forget.

And I wasn't ashamed of it. I love Edward Cullen so I let him have me completely just like he let me have him.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning in Edward's arms. I had the biggest smile on my face until I realized I had to go home. It was already late and my parents wanted me to be home almost two hours ago. I quickly but gently and quietly got off the bed and got dressed.

Edward was still asleep when I bent down and kissed his cheek, "I love you," I whispered before I left his house. I could already hear the yelling when I approached my house. I closed my eyes and tried to think of Edward and last night before I opened the doors to my house.

"Where the fuck have you been?" my father asked before he backhanded me across the face. I fell to the ground from the impact and grabbed my cheek as it pounded painfully under my hand.

I could feel the tears coming already, "I told you I was going to sleep over Edward's," I said with a watery voice.

"And I told you to stop seeing that boy," he brought his foot back and kicked me in the chest.

I fell on my back and gasped for air as I tried to get back up on my feet, "I-I'm s-sorry sir," I cried out.

"Sorry doesn't cut it bitch!" he pushed me hard into a counter in the kitchen.

The pain in my back radiated through my spine making me cry out in pain. I clenched my jaw tight before turning around and grabbing the gun I had hid in a secret compartment in the drawer. I pulled the gun out and loaded it before pointing it at my father.

"Enough of this fucken bullshit," I held the gun firm in my hands.

He backed away in fright, "Now you wouldn't want to shoot your daddy now would you?"

"Yes I would," I said fiercely, "I'm leaving. And this time you are _not_ going to stop me." I had tried to leave a couple months ago but they had ganged up on me. "I am going to go upstairs and get some clothes. When I come back you are not going to be in my way because if you are I _will_ shoot you and say it was an accident."

He nodded. I quickly went upstairs and grabbed all the necessities I was going to need before walking back downstairs. My father was no where to be seen. I quickly ran out of the house and stuck the gun in the back of my jeans before I made a run for it.

I ran away from the house, from Edward, I ran away from Forks completely and never looked back.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	6. 2 years later

**Chapter 6**

_I ran away from the house, from Edward, I ran away from Forks completely and never looked back._

**2 years later**

I'm back. I can't believe after all the shit that I promised myself that I came back to this god forsaken place. After I had left this place I had moved in with my grandparents and they helped raise me. The only reason I even _considered _coming back was because _they_ finally died.

Apparently they had killed each other. I was a bit disappointed that I missed it but what could I have done. I wasn't even going to come back but they called me and told me that I had inherited some sort of well just that inheritance. I have money now. From my parents and my grandparents.

I was pretty sure that by now news about me had spread through this town like butter spread on toast. I'm nineteen now. A lot of things changed since I left this place: like I have a car now, my hair is longer, and now I own a house in Forks.

Oh and did I mention I have a kid? No? Oops my bad I guess it slipped my mind. Well I do. I have a one and a half year old boy. He has brown bronze hair and green eyes with brown irises towards the pupil. He has a cute little button nose and small yet full lips and talks with a lisp. And his name is Anthony Dean Swan. Dean for short. For an almost two year old he sure was smart.

I had just moved into the place but I needed to look for a job and only one job came to mind. So after I had all the boxes in my house and in the places they were supposed to be I took Dean to a near by day care center and went over to Mike Newton's sports shop.

I walked into the small shop and looked around first. I didn't want to seem too discreet so I walked over to the register. I knew it was Mike the minute I had stepped into the shop. For one he didn't stop staring as soon as I walked in and two he looked almost exactly the same.

"Hi," I said with a smile, "I was wondering if you were hiring?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "Yeah we are. Are you looking for a job?" he asked.

I bit my lip lightly, "That's kind of why I asked," I smiled at him.

He stared at me intently now, "Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

I smiled, "Worked for you for like two years and you still don't recognize me?"

His eyes widened in surprise, "Bella?"

I nodded with a grin, "Yeah. I'm back."

He moved around the counter to embrace me in a hug. He pulled away once he heard the door open to the shop and looked at me from the end of his hands, "Wow I haven't seen you in like forever."

I smiled, "Yeah I know so do I have the job?" I asked.

"Definitely. Is it okay if you start working right now?"

I shook my head, "Nope just tell me what to do and I'll get started."

I worked out back for a couple of hours. I saw Mrs. Newton again and we chatted for awhile before she sent me out to the front to work the register. Mike was in the back working on bringing the heavy stuff inside. There was no one in the store so I just leaned my back against the counter and looked through a magazine.

I took this as my opportune moment to call the daycare and tell them what time I was going be there. I had the phone to my ear when I heard someone open the door to the shop.

"Hello?" Diane asked from the other end.

"Hi Diane it's me I just wanted to let you know that I'll be there to pick Dean up in a little bit okay?"

"Bella right?"

"Right," I said with a smile.

"Okay he'll be waiting," she said with a smile in her voice.

"Thanks. Bye," I flipped the phone closed and stuck it in my pocket when someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss," I turned around, my hair swaying to my other shoulder and smiled.

My eyes widened a bit and I felt myself freeze over completely. It was none other than Edward Cullen in front of me. He didn't seem to notice my eyes or breathing and just smiled, "I'm ready to pay."

I nodded, "Sure sorry about that," I took his tent and flashlight and put the prices in, "That'll be thirty dollars," I told him with a smile. He took out the money and I took it. I bagged his items and slid them across the counter only to drop a bunch of flyers onto the ground.

"Shoot," I walked around the counter and started picking them up.

"Here I'll help," Edward suggested as he bent down to help me pick them up.

I tucked my hair behind my ears and looked up at him, "No its okay this is my fault," I picked some up but it seemed like centuries of flyers were all over the place.

"No I insist," he said as he kept picking them up.

I pulled my hair back all the way and let out a frustrated breath, "I had to be a klutz."

Edward chuckled lightly, "Being a klutz isn't that bad."

I looked up at him and he looked up at me. His gaze stopped on my necklace. I watched as his face went from happy to complete and utter shock. He looked back up at me slowly. I quickly grabbed the last of the flyers and stood up and put them on the counter.

"Bella?!" I heard Mrs. Newton yell from the back. I winced at the fact that she used my name in front of Edward.

I sighed, "Yeah?!" I yelled back.

"Can you throw those flyers out when you leave?!" she yelled back.

I walked behind the counter and took my vest off, "Sure thing Mrs. Newton!" I grabbed my bag and the flyers, "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Sweetie!! It's good to have you back!" she yelled back.

"Thanks!" I yelled back as I started walking towards the exit. I threw the flyers into the trashcan before exiting out of the store. As soon as I was outside someone from behind me grabbed my arm making me stop and look at them.

It was Edward, "Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me," I told him in a small voice.

"Why–Where–When did you get back?" he asked.

"Umm a couple days ago," I said it thoughtfully.

"Why didn't you look for me?" he asked.

"Edward it's been two years. I didn't think you even lived here anymore. Now can you please let go I have to be somewhere," I said looking down at his hand on my arm.

He quickly let go and nodded, "Nice to see you again."

I nodded and smiled, "You too." I quickly walked away and got into my car before driving over to the daycare center.

A huge surge of emotions went through me after that. I didn't think seeing Edward would do so much to me. I didn't even _think_ about seeing him in this town anymore. I thought he'd leave once he got into college. Guess I was wrong. I stopped in front of the daycare center and closed my eyes tightly.

The biggest emotion that was prominent right now was grief. I hadn't seen Edward since the night we had conceived Dean. I just left him there with no note, no explanation. He'd probably never forgive me for that.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	7. You've Changed

**Chapter 7**

_I just left him there with no note, no explanation. He'd probably never forgive me for that._

__It was Saturday; my day off and I decided to take Dean to the park today. We had been in the house all week getting it in order and clean. I wanted to give the little guy a break. I sat on the bench across from the playground reading a magazine and keeping an eye on him.

"Bella?" I put the magazine down and looked up to see Edward in his famous gray coat looking down at me.

"Hi Edward," I said with a small smile.

"May I?" he asked as he pointed to the seat next to me.

I nodded and scooted over to make more room for him.

"So it's been what two years?" he asked with a small smile.

I nodded, "Yeah two years. What have you been doing since then?" I asked.

"Graduated from high school. Taking College courses online to become a doctor like my dad," he said with a smile.

"How _is_ your dad?" I asked.

"He's great. Still working at the same hospital," he said with a nod.

"How are your parents?" he asked.

I pursed my lips with a small smile, "They're dead."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear about that," he said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it," I said before glancing over to check on Dean. He was walking around in the sandbox.

I quickly looked back at Edward. He smiled at me, "So I was thinking that maybe later we could–." That's when Dean started crying. I looked over at him quickly before I ran over to him.

He was at the edge of the sand box. He must have tripped. I bent down next to him, "Aww its okay," I told him as I lifted his pants up to look at his knees. Unfortunately Dean had gotten my klutziness. He just continued crying, "Shh its okay," I bent down and kissed his knees, "Does that feel better?" I cooed.

He nodded slightly. "Bella I don't think the parents are going to like you kissing their kids knees," Edward said from beside me.

I looked up to watch him look around for the parents, "Where are his parents anyways?"

"Mama it hurts," Dean hiccupped out.

"Aww it'll get better sweetie. I promise," I bent down and kissed his knees one more time before pulling his pant sleeves down and lifting him up in my arms.

Edward looked at me in complete shock. "I wanna go home mama," he said in his cute little boy voice.

"Well that's my cue to go home. Guess I'll see you around," I smiled at Edward lightly before walking back to the bench, "You hungry?" I asked.

He clapped his little hands together and laughed his cute little laugh. I grabbed my bag and magazine from the bench and started walking towards my car.

"Bella!" I stopped and turned to see Edward running my way.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I come over?" he asked.

I bit my lip a bit before looking at Dean, "What do you think?" I asked him.

He looked Edward over before clapping his hands and laughing his cute little laugh again. I smiled at him before smiling back at Edward, "Sure, just follow me."

He nodded and went into his Volvo as I walked over to my Mercedes and put Dean in his car seat. I walked around the car and got into the drivers seat. We got home around five minutes later. I parked the car in the drive way and got out. I walked to the back door and took Dean out of his car seat and settled him on my hip.

"This is your house?" Edward asked as we walked up the front steps.

"It is now," I said as I opened the door with my keys. As soon as the door opened Dean started fussing in my arms.

"Mama down," he squirmed lightly in my arms.

I set him on his feet and watched as he wobbled into the house and towards his playpen. "Watch your step," I told Dean as I walked inside and set my bag down on the counter.

Edward stood by me awkwardly, "You can sit down if you like," I said as I pointed to the couches in front of the playpen. He nodded before he walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch, "Do you want anything to drink?" I asked.

"Umm do you have Coke?" he asked.

"Yep," I said as I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a coke. I walked over and handed it to him before walking back in the kitchen and heating up Dean's food. I grabbed the plate out from the microwave and headed back into the living room.

I put the plate on one of the dinner tables near the couch and sat down beside Edward. "Come over here sweetie," I outstretched my hands towards him. He smiled and wobbled over to me. I took him in my arms and sat him on my lap.

"So why didn't you leave this horrible town once you graduated from high school?" I asked once I started feeding Dean on my lap.

"This town isn't that horrible," Edward reasoned.

I shrugged, "I guess I never really liked it."

"Bella," his tone came out serious. I looked up to see his face, "Why did you leave?" he asked in a soft voice.

I sighed before looking down at Dean and cleaning his little mouth with a rag, "It's complicated."

"Was it because of me?" he asked in a hurt tone.

I quickly looked up at him to meet his eyes, "No it had nothing to do with you."

"Then…why?" he asked.

I bit my lip lightly before setting Dean against my shoulder so I could burp him. "I left because of my parents," I told him.

He shook his head in confusion, "But I still don't understand why."

Dean burped lightly before resting his head on my shoulder. I grabbed the baby blue blanket from the back of the couch and covered him up with it. I brought him back down and cradled him in my arms, "It's a long story."

"I have time," he insisted.

I smiled down at Dean and lightly brushed some hair out of his eyes, "Okay," I said looking up at him again, "Let me just go put Dean down," I got up and went upstairs and put him in his crib. I turned on the baby monitor and took the other monitor before walking back downstairs and sitting on the couch next to Edward again.

"Where do I start?" I was asking myself more than asking him.

"How about you start by telling me why you left?" he suggested.

I pursed my lips and looked down at my hands, "There was a reason why I never invited you over my house Edward."

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to see my parents," I said looking up at him.

"Were you ashamed of them or something?" he asked cautiously.

I chuckled humorlessly, "Ha yeah I wish that was the only problem with them."

He placed his hands lightly on top of my folded ones, "Its okay you can tell me."

I bit my lip lightly and looked into his eyes, "My parents were abusive Edward."

He didn't seem to believe me at first but his expression soon changed to anger, "Why didn't you say anything?"

I looked back down at my hands, "I was scared to. And oddly enough I loved my parents," I chuckled drily again, "And they hated me."

"So," he swallowed, "They used to hit you?"

I looked up at him, "Yes."

"But then why didn't I see any bruises when we…"

"I had gotten lucky for two weeks. I kept going over to your house which kept them from beating me," I informed him.

"You should have told someone," he said shaking his head a little bit.

"Your dad knew," oops. It just kind of slipped out.

"My dad?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah he saw the bruises and had a talk with me. But I begged for him not to tell anyone," I could tell he was getting upset, "Please don't get mad at him."

He let out a breath and started pacing, "I won't."

I watched as he paced back and forth and couldn't help but smile, "You haven't changed a bit."

He stopped pacing and faced me, "You've changed a lot."

I pursed my lips and looked down, "I know."

"So where's Deans father?" Edward asked.

**A/N: Please review!!**


	8. I didn't want you

**Chapter 8**

"_So where's Deans father?" Edward asked._

My heart sped in my chest from the question. I pursed my lips and looked down, "He's in Phoenix," I lied.

He sat down next to me on the couch making me look up at him, "Phoenix? That's where you went?" he asked.

Phew! "Yeah I hitched a ride over there with this lady. Stayed with my grandparents," I said as I nodded my head a little.

It got a bit quiet after that. I looked away from him and stared at the ground as the awkward tension thickened, "I missed you," I turned to look at him again. He looked into my eyes intently. I was about to tell him the same thing but the phone started ringing.

I smiled at him awkwardly, "Wonder who that can be?" I got up and answered the phone before Dean could wake up, "Hello?"

"Ms. Swan?" a female voice asked from the other side.

"This is she," I answered back as I started walking back to the living room.

"Hi I'm just calling to remind you about your doctor's appointment for Anthony Swan," she replied back with a smile in her voice.

I brought my hand up to my forehead, "Crap! What time is the appointment?" I asked.

"Its in 20 minutes Miss," she replied back.

"Oh okay I'll be there in a little bit. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Goodbye."

"Bye," I hung up and leaned the phone against my shoulder as I looked down at Edward, "I have a go. Dean has an appointment." Truth was I didn't want Edward to leave. Now that I had him in front of me I wanted him to never leave me again.

He stood up slowly, "Well then I guess I should be going."

"Do you want to come?" I asked. I didn't realize what I had said until after I had said it. It was obviously too late to take the words back.

He pursed his lips as he thought about it, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I usually get bored when I don't have an adult to talk to," I said with a grin.

He chuckled lightly, "Okay well should I take my car or…?"

"Don't be silly we'll take my car," I said as I walked back into the kitchen and set the phone down. "Let me just go get Dean ready. I'll be right down," I went back upstairs and went straight to Dean's room.

I was going to take longer than I thought. I had to change Dean's dirty diaper. I changed his diaper and got him some new clothes. I was changing him on the changing table when I felt a presence behind me. I stopped what I was doing and quickly turned around. It was only Edward, "You scared me," I told him.

He walked into the room looking around, "Sorry," he said as he met my eyes, "You were taking long," he informed me.

"I had to change Dean's diaper," I said as I turned back and continued changing him.

"So that's what smells," he said with humor in his voice.

I chuckled lightly, "You_ are_ in the baby's room."

"Apparently I am," he replied back.

I finished dressing Dean up and gently lifted him up in my arms. I placed his head on my shoulder–he was still sleeping–and placed a blanket over him. I turned around and looked at Edward. He was looking around the room thoughtfully.

"This used to be my room," I told him.

He looked at me before looking around again, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's changed a lot though. It used to have the ugliest wallpaper in here," I chuckled lightly. The walls were baby blue now. I had painted them when I first moved in.

"I really wish I had been more involved in your life when we used to be friends," Edward said before looking down.

I slowly walked up to him and placed my free hand gently on his arm. He looked up at me, "I didn't want you in that part of my life Edward. I only wanted you to see the good part of my life."

He looked into my eyes intently. I smiled at him lightly, "We better get going if we don't want to be late," I said before I walked by him.

I went downstairs and locked the door behind Edward before walking over to the car. I opened the back door and gently and carefully put Dean into his car seat without waking him up. I placed a small pillow under his head and a blanket over him before closing the back door gently.

I got into the drivers seat and buckled up. The appointment was at the hospital. There were no small clinics around here. The drive to the hospital was quiet and not a comfortable quiet.

"Do you like being a mom?" Edward asked.

I looked away from the road to look at him, "It was…hard at first. I was only seventeen and I didn't have much help but it got easy after a while."

"You were seventeen?" he asked.

I bit my lip and swallowed down the lump in my throat, "Yeah. I met Dean's father a couple months after I left."

"What was he like?" he asked.

I sighed, "I _really_ don't want to talk about it. It was two years ago and I've completely gotten the guy out of my life now."

"Sorry," he whispered.

I took in a deep breath, "Its okay," by now I had already parked at the hospital.

I got out of the car and took Dean out before heading to the hospital entrance. I walked up to the receptionist, "Hi I have an appointment for Anthony Swan."

"We need you to fill out these forms before we can call him in," she handed me a clip board.

I nodded and walked over to the waiting room where Edward was already sitting down. I stopped in front of him, "Do you mind holding him? I need to fill out some papers."

He quickly stood up and awkwardly took Dean in his arms. He carried him like he would have carried an infant. I sat down beside him and quickly started filling out the papers. I got up and gave the clipboard back to the receptionist.

"A nurse will call you in a little bit," she informed me.

"Thank you," I said before I walked back to Edward.

I sat down next to him, "Do you want me to take him?" I asked.

He shook his head as he looked down at him, "No I think I can handle it."

I smiled at him before looking at Dean. I gently brushed some hair out of Dean's eyes and glanced up at Edward. I slowly and gently reached up and brushed some hair out of his eyes. He looked away from Dean to look at me. I slowly brought my hand down and just looked into his eyes.

He smiled at me gently and looked like he was about to say something when a nurse came out, "Anthony Swan?"

I stood up, Edward following my movements, "That's us," I took Dean from Edward's arms and started walking towards the nurse. I realized Edward wasn't following. I slowly turned around to look at him, "Are you coming?" I asked.

He looked at me surprised before he quickly followed me. We followed the nurse into a room. "A doctor will be with you shortly," she informed us.

I nodded as I got on the table with Dean. Edward sat on one of the extra chairs that was in the room. It was quiet for a while until, "I thought his name was Dean."

"Dean is for short," I told him.

"How is that short for Anthony?" he asked with a baffled expression on his face.

I smiled at him lightly, "Its not. His name is Anthony Dean Swan."

He nodded, "Oh."

It got quiet again until the doctor walked in. I was completely surprised and freaked out when he turned around and revealed himself as Dr. Cullen.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	9. Girlfriend now

**Chapter 9**

_I was completely surprised and freaked out when he turned around and revealed himself as Dr. Cullen. _

"Edward?" he asked. It was the first person he saw, "What are you doing here son?"

Edward was about to tell him when Carlisle turned to look at me, "Please tell me that this isn't some girl that's claiming that's your child."

"Dad!" Edward whined.

Carlisle put his hand to his forehead, "I thought I told you over and over to use protection."

I bit my lip to hide my laughter and decided it was time for me to cut in, "No I'm not."

He looked up at me and glanced between the both of us before looking at Edward confused, "Then why are you here?"

"I asked him to come with me. Hope that wasn't too much trouble," I quickly answered.

"No not at all. And you are?" he asked.

Have I changed _that_ _much?_ "Bella," I told him with a small smile.

He froze over completely before glancing up at me again slowly, "Bella? As in Bella Swan? As in my son's best friend?"

I pursed my lips with a small smile, "Yep that would be me."

He grinned at me, "Wow I haven't seen you in like two years. How are you?" he asked.

"Good, good. How are you?" I asked.

"Good…wait if you're not sick then why are you here?" he asked suspiciously.

"My son needs a checkup," I told him.

He stared at Dean, "_Your_ son?" he asked.

"Yes," I dragged out.

"Aren't you nineteen?" he asked.

"Dad!" Edward complained.

"No its okay I get that a lot. Yes I'm nineteen and yes I made a mistake but he's the best mistake I've ever made," I told Carlisle before looking down at Dean with a smile.

He suddenly embraced me into a hug. I was completely surprised by the act. I wasn't expecting that at all. "We missed you," he stated. I gripped onto Dean a bit more tightly. He pulled away to look at my face, "I always loved you as a daughter," he smiled lightly.

Whoa. _That_ I wasn't expecting even a tiny bit. I bit my lip lightly and nodded before looking down. He sat down on the rolling chair in front of me and gently placed his hand on my leg, "I told you that if things got out of hand to come to me."

I knew what he was talking about. "I'm sorry. I just," I looked up to meet his eyes, "I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave to get away from them as far as I could."

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Phoenix Arizona," I told him.

"Are you living with your parents again?" he asked.

I shook my head, "They died," I informed him, "Killed each other apparently."

His eyebrows rose up in surprise, "Wow. Really?"

I nodded with a small smile on my lips.

"Okay well let's get this show on the road shall we? Can I see him?" He asked.

I nodded slightly before uncovering Dean's little face. I readjusted him in my arms and looked up at Carlisle. His expression concerned me a little. He looked like he was in some sort of state of shock. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He just continued staring at Dean.

"Dad?" Edward asked concerned.

"Can I hold him?" Carlisle asked without looking away from Dean.

"Sure," I carefully handed Dean over to him.

He cradled him in his arms like Edward had and smiled down at him, "He's beautiful."

I smiled at them, "He definitely didn't get that from me."

"He looks a lot like you," Carlisle said as he glanced up at me.

"No he actually looks a lot like his father," I wasn't lying. Every time I looked into Dean's little face I could see Edward.

Carlisle stood up and carefully handed Dean to me again, "I'll be right back. I need to go get some equipment," and with that he left me alone with Edward again.

I turned to look at him, "So do you bring pregnant women in here _often_?" I smiled lightly.

He bit his lip and looked down, "No…I, uh, I actually have a girlfriend now."

My heart sank to the floor. While I was off taking care of his child alone, he was over here living his life. I kept my smile on my face, "Finally got a girlfriend ha? Took you long enough," I joked half heartedly.

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "Actually…I should probably get going. We're supposed to go off camping tonight."

"So that's what the tent and flash light were for," I said thoughtfully. "Well don't let me stop you. You can go if you like. Your dad should be back soon anyways. Wait how are you going to get there?"

"I'll call her to pick me up," he said as he showed me his cell phone.

I pursed my lips and nodded, "Okay."

He nodded, stood up, and walked to the door. He turned around before exiting out, "Bye Bella."

"Bye," I said with a small smile. He left the room and my smile quickly turned into a frown. He has someone else now. He kisses someone else, holds them, and tells them he loves them. And me? I'm here all alone with no one to kiss me, hold me, or tell me that they love me.

Carlisle walked in and sat in the same chair as before, "Where did Edward go?" he asked.

"He said he had to go get ready for his camping trip with his girlfriend," I informed him.

"He told you?" he seemed a bit sad by the news.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah he did."

"How are you taking it?" he asked.

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

He smiled at me lightly, "You've always loved him Bella. I could see it in your eyes."

I looked down, "Oh," I pursed my lips. "How long has he been with her?" I asked.

"Almost a year I think," he said in a sad voice.

I chuckled a bit, "You sound depressed about it."

"Truth is I don't really like her. She's a bit disrespectful to me and the wife," he informed me.

"Really? And he's still with her?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded before he looked up at me seriously, "Bella."

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"I know," he said.

My brows pulled together in confusion, "Know what?"

"About your son?"

"What about him?" I knew what he was referring to but I was in denial. No one knew who the real father of Dean is. Well except this guy I befriended in Phoenix but that's a different story I'll tell you about later.

My heart was racing in my chest fast. He can't know. If he knows he might tell Edward. Edward's happy now…I can't ruin that for him. He had the right to move on with his life. He has the right to go look for love and have a family.

He pursed his lips and looked down before he looked back up at me seriously again, "He looks exactly as his father."

"H–how do you know?" I asked with a small quiver in my voice.

"Because Edward looked exactly like that when he was little," he responded back.

I swallowed hard, "Edward isn't the father."

"There's no point in lying to me Bella. It's written all over your face."

I was pretty sure I was shaking and breathing wrong by now, "No he…you can't…."

"Bella calm down it's alright I'm not going to tell him," he said as he laid a reassuring hand on my leg.

My vision was a bit blurry for some reason. I blinked a few times and looked at him confused, "Why not?"

"Because it's your business to tell him not mine," he said as he reached up and wiped something wet away from my cheeks.

I looked at him suspiciously, "What's the catch?" I asked.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	10. I Don't Like Her

**Chapter 10**

_I looked at him suspiciously, "What's the catch?" I asked._

He smiled a bit, "How did you know there was a catch?"

I smiled at him lightly, "It's written all over your face," I mimicked his words.

"Okay yes there is one catch," he told me.

"And that is…?" I asked.

"You let me see my grandson at least once every weekend," he answered.

"I don't know…" I said thoughtfully.

"Bella, please, I only have one son and who knows _if_ Edward will ever have children he knows about. This can be my _only_ grandchild I ever have," he begged.

I pursed my lips before I nodded, "Okay deal. When do you want us over?" I asked.

"Is tonight okay?" he asked.

I thought about it for a while, "Tonight's fine…but umm Carlisle?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"How are we going to explain this to Edward?" I asked.

He took Dean from my arms and started examining him, "Hmm I'll think of something. Don't worry about it," he informed me.

By the time he was done with Dean's check up it was night fall. I lifted a slightly awake Dean into my arms and stopped at the door.

"You still know where I live?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I still remember," I informed him.

"Okay well I'm already off duty so I'll meet you there?" he said it more like a question then a reply.

"Yep see you soon," I walked out of the hospital and buckled Dean up in his car seat before I started driving off.

"Mama?" Dean asked from the back.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where are we going?" he asked in his little cute sleeping voice.

I smiled at him through the rearview mirror, "We're going to a friend's house sweetie."

"Okay," he said in a small voice.

I parked outside of Edward's house and got Dean out. It was starting to rain so I quickly ran to the porch and rang the doorbell. Hopefully someone was home. I didn't want Dean to get sick on me.

I was a bit disappointed to see Esme open the door for me, "Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Hi…umm…can I come inside?" I asked.

She looked me over before opening the door wider for me. I walked inside, "Thanks," I told her.

She nodded as she folded her hands out in front of her, "So how can I help you?" she asked.

"Carlisle said I could come over," I told her.

"Oh he did?" she asked kindly.

I smiled and nodded, "Oh I'm sorry I'm being rude. I'm Bella," I said as I stuck my free hand out to shake it.

She shook it rather slowly, "Bella? Bella Swan?" she asked.

I nodded, "Hi Mrs. Cullen. It's been awhile."

"Two years to be exact," she replied back.

I pursed my lips and nodded, "Yeah," I had forgotten how mean she used to be with me.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the back of Dean's head, "So who's this?" she asked.

"This is my son." Dean took the blanket off his head and turned to look at her.

"Hi," he said with a small smile.

She froze over completely. I sighed. She must have seen the same thing Carlisle saw at the hospital. "Oh my…" she looked up at me in shock, "You and…this is…oh my gawd," she let out.

Just then Carlisle walked in, "Hey," he said with a smile as he walked towards us. He gently kissed his wife on the cheek before he noticed her expression, "What's wrong?" he asked.

He turned to look at us, "Oh," he answered his own question.

She hit Carlisle with the back of her hand gently, "Honey…look he's…they…"

"I know sweetie. I know," he said as he tried to calm her down.

"Is he…?" she asked.

"Yes he is," Carlisle replied for her.

She grinned at Dean, "He's so adorable," she squealed out.

I smiled at Dean before I lightly kissed his temple. He wrapped his little arms around my neck and placed his head on my shoulder to look at Carlisle and Esme.

"Does Edward know?" she asked me.

"No and I'd _really_ like it if you didn't tell him," I told her.

"But…why?" she asked.

"She's not ready to tell him yet honey," Carlisle told her as he rubbed her shoulder lightly.

"So then…why are you here?" she asked confused.

"I made a deal with Carlisle. If I let you guys see Dean once every weekend then you guys would keep my secret," I informed her.

She clapped her hands together, "Can I hold him?" she asked happily.

"Of course," I carefully handed Dean over to her. She picked him up in the air and smiled at him before she brought him back down, "Hi sweetie. What's your name?"

"Anthony Dean," he replied back.

"Anthony?" she asked me. "Edward's middle name?"

I nodded as I walked over to the couches with them and sat down.

"Where did you get the name Dean from?" Carlisle asked.

"Dean was a friend I made in Phoenix. He was there when I needed help with Anthony," I told them.

We ate dinner and chatted a bit. They each spent some time with Dean. They played with him, read to him, asked him questions. It was all very cute. Esme was actually being nice to me now. Most likely because I'm Dean's mother.

I stood up when Dean yawned, "We should probably get going. It's almost Dean's bed time."

"Ahh do you really have to go?" Esme asked.

"I'm sorry but Dean has to go to bed," I told her.

She nodded sadly before giving Dean over to me.

"Mom? Dad?" Edward called from what sounded like the doorway.

"In here son!" Carlisle called back.

I was having a hard time putting Dean's raincoat on, "Sweetie put your arm through the hole," I told him softly.

"I'm trying," he replied back.

"Aww how cute," I froze over. I didn't recognize this female voice.

I turned to look at the entrance of the living room to see a girl standing next to Edward. This must be the girlfriend. She was a tall brunette with the body of a super model. She had bright green eyes and pearly white teeth.

I smiled at her lightly before looking back at Dean, "You ready to go?" I asked him.

"Floor," he told me.

I smiled at him before setting him on the ground. I picked his bag up and slung it over my shoulder. He placed his tiny little hand in mine. I took his hand gently, "Okay say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle," I told him.

I walked slowly as he wobbled. He turned back to wave goodbye, "Bye," he said.

I stopped and turned to Carlisle, "So should I come tomorrow or next week?" I asked.

"Umm you know what I'll call you to tell you," he told me.

I nodded, "It was nice seeing you guys again. Bye," I said before I turned around.

"You ready to go sweetie?" I asked Dean.

"Home?" he asked as he continued wobbling towards Edward and his girlfriend.

"Yes," I told him.

He nodded at me before he watched the ground. I looked up to find Edward right in front me, "Excuse us," I told him.

He stepped aside to let us go by. I bent down and lifted Dean up a little so he could go up the step.

"Your son is really cute," Edward's girlfriend told me.

I straightened out and smiled at her, "Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," I told her.

She smiled, "I'm Karen Michaels," she shook my hand.

"Bella Swan," I said shaking her hand "And this is Dean," I told her.

She bent down and shook Dean's little hand, "Hi Dean. I'm Karen."

"Hi," he said in small voice. He didn't like her. I could tell.

She straightened out and wrapped her arm around Edward's waist.

"Well it was nice meeting you," I said before I started leaving again. I lifted Dean up in my arms once we got outside and buckled him up in his car seat.

I got in the car and started driving away, "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?" I asked.

"I don't like her," he told me.

I looked at the road intently, "Me neither."

**A/N: Please review!**


	11. Dean

**Chapter 11**

_I looked at the road intently, "Me neither."_

Work was going slow again. I didn't end up going to Carlisle's on Sunday. They had plans so Dean and I ended up playing all night long or at least until his bed time. Dean was already at the daycare center and I was at work listening to one of Mike's boring stories.

I just kept running the same image of Edward and Karen together in my head. I don't know why. I shouldn't be doing it because every time I do my heart breaks just a little more. I cleared my mind up completely and turned my attention back on Mike.

"So Bella…" he started, "I was wondering…"

"Yes?" I asked. I had a feeling I already knew where this was going to lead to.

"You want to go out after work and watch a movie or something?"

I straightened out and pursed my lips, "I can't Mike."

"Why not?" he asked a bit hurt.

"I don't date Mike."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I didn't want to tell you this but…I'm a mom now," I told him as I run my fingers through my hair.

He looked at me in disbelief before he smiled, "Your joking right?"

I shook my head before I took my wallet out and showed him the picture of me and Dean, "I have a son."

He looked at the picture intently before I placed my wallet back in my pocket, "I don't care. You can bring him with us."

He was being really sweet but I knew it couldn't happen, "I _really_ didn't want to tell you this but…my heart belongs to someone else already."

"But he has a girlfriend now!" Mike exclaimed.

I winced a bit, "I wasn't talking about Edward," I announced.

"Oh…well then…I'm sorry I asked," he said sadly before he walked off to the back.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes before I massaged my temples, "He still bugging you I see."

I snapped my eyes open to see Edward standing right in front of me, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to buy some camping stuff," he said as he stuffed his hands in his front pockets.

"Your going camping again?" I asked.

"We couldn't go on Saturday it was raining," he informed me.

I nodded, "Oh well that's too bad."

He nodded as well, "Umm well do you need help finding anything?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No I'm fine," he said before smiling and walking over to the aisles.

I sighed before I took my vest off and walked off to the back, "I'm gonna leave Mrs. Newton. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye sweetie!" she called to me.

I walked back to the front and grabbed my purse. I couldn't leave the front of the store unattended though. I walked back to the back, "Mike you need to come to the front of the store!" I yelled to him.

He walked over and stood in front of the register. He was mad. I could tell. I walked to the other side of the counter and looked him in the eyes, "You're not gonna stay mad at me forever are you?"

He looked into my eyes intently before he sighed, "No I'm not mad anymore."

I smiled at him, "Good see you tomorrow." I turned around and bumped into someone, "Oh sorry," I said before I looked up.

"You always were a klutz," a male voice said with humor. I knew this voice all too well.

I looked up and smiled, "Dean?!" I exclaimed happily.

"I see you still have your way with guys," he said as he looked over my shoulder at Mike.

I punched his arm playfully, "Shut up!"

Dean was the guy I was telling you about. I met him in Phoenix when I first moved there. He was renting out an apartment from my grandparents. He was there for my whole pregnancy. Dean is the same height as Edward. He has dirty blonde brown hair and baby blue eyes. He was pretty buff and has tasseled hair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked happily.

"I came looking for you," he said.

I heard a small growl from behind me and rolled my eyes, "Come on lets go pick up Dean," I took his hand and we left the store.

"How is little Dean doing?" he asked.

"He's great! Just got a checkup on Saturday and he's perfectly healthy."

"Well then let's go pick up the little guy," he said with a smile.

We both got into our cars and we drove over to the daycare center. I got off and waited for him before we started walking towards the entrance, "He's going to be _so happy_ when he sees you," I told him with a smile.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "So will I." We walked into the daycare center like that. I walked over to the counter and signed little Dean out. I had just turned around to look for him when, "Uncle Dean!" Dean said with a small lisp.

Dean bent down with his arms wide open and little dean wobbled over to him. Dean caught him in his arms right before he fell, "Hey buddy."

"What are you doing here?" Little Dean asked.

"I came to see you and mommy," Dean said as he lifted him up in his arms and set him on his hip.

I smiled at Dean before I took little dean from his arms. "Come on lets go home," I told both of them.

We got home soon after. I let Dean go and walk around the room inside the house before I went out to help Dean with his luggage. "How long are you planning on staying here?" I asked with a small chuckle as I dropped the heavy luggage on the floor in the hallway.

"As long as you'll have me," he said with a smile.

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully, "I don't think you brought enough clothes for forever," I said with a smile.

He smiled down at me before he gently placed a hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. Before I had left with little Dean over here Dean and I had left things unfinished back in Phoenix. I think that was part of the reason I had left. I was scared to enter a relationship with someone other than Edward.

But after everything I've heard from him and seen...he was completely over me. He had moved on…so why can't I? "I missed you," he whispered lightly.

I smiled, "I haven't even been gone for a month yet."

"I know…it's been torture without you," he told me with truth in his eyes.

"Hi," I heard little Dean say to someone. I pulled away from Dean to find Edward at the entrance of my house staring at us.

I bit my lip and looked up at Dean before looking at Edward, "Hi…umm…what are you doing here?" I asked as I took a step towards him.

"You dropped your purse at the store," he said as he held my purse out.

I walked over to him and gently took it from his hands, "Thanks…umm Edward this is Dean," I introduced him, "Dean this is Edward."

Dean walked over and shook Edward' hand firmly, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," he turned away from Dean to look at me, "Well I better get going," he said softly.

Little Dean wobbled over and hugged my leg. I looked down at him, "Mama can daddy stay for dinner?"

"Daddy?" I asked confused.

He looked over at Edward and pointed at him, "Daddy," he told me.

**A/N: Please review!**


	12. Second Chance

**Chapter 12**

_He looked over at Edward and pointed at him, "Daddy," he told me._

Edward looked at me a bit shocked and confused. I bent down to his level and wrapped my arms around him, "Sweetie that's not your daddy," wow what a huge lie I just said to my child.

I heard Dean clear his throat rather loudly. I looked up at him and glared. He took a slight step back. "Yes he is," little Dean replied back.

"No sweetie your daddy's in Phoenix," I told him kindly as I lightly ran my fingers through his hair.

"Oh," he said in a small quiet voice, "Sorry," he told Edward.

"Its okay buddy," Edward told him with a smile.

"Am I ever going to meet daddy mama?" he asked in an even sadder voice.

I sighed before I gently hugged him to me, "I don't know sweetie."

He nestled his face into my neck, "I want to see daddy."

I could feel the moisture from his tears wet my neck. I lifted him off the ground, "Ahh honey, please don't cry," I told him.

I rocked him lightly and rubbed his back with my hand. Edward walked up to us and lightly placed a hand on Little Dean's head, "Hey," he told him softly.

Little Dean looked up with tearful eyes to look at Edward, "Its okay buddy. You can call me whatever you like," Edward told him as he gently wiped away Dean's tears with his thumbs.

"Really?" he asked in a watery voice.

"Yeah really," he said with a small smile.

I couldn't help but smile myself. Edward would be a terrific father. Too bad I just don't have the guts to tell him the truth. Little Dean leaned away from me and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck, "Thanks daddy."

I was still holding onto him so Edward and I were looking at each other. "Thank you," I told him.

He smiled at me lightly, "No Problem."

Little Dean pulled away and wrapped an arm around my neck as he looked at Edward, "Can we go over to your house daddy?" he asked.

Edward looked at him before looking at me, "Do you want to come over?" he asked.

"Umm…," I looked over at Dean who nodded in agreement, "Sure we'll go as soon as we finish eating dinner," I told him with a small smile. Gosh how I wanted to just take a step forward and press my lips against his…too bad I can't.

He nodded slightly before gently rustling Dean's hair, "See you soon buddy." He turned around and got back into his Volvo and left rather quickly.

"So that was Edward…_the_ Edward," Dean said from behind me.

I sighed before I took a step back and closed the door behind me. I set little Dean down on his feet before I looked up at Dean, "Yeah that was him alright."

"Are you _ever_ going to tell him the truth?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we started walking towards his luggage.

"Yeah sure…" I said slowly.

"When exactly?" he asked with a bit of humor in his voice.

"When I'm dying on my deathbed," I told him matter of fact.

He chuckled lightly before he took his arm off my shoulder and picked up his luggage, "So where's my room?" he asked.

I looked over at little Dean, "Stay next to the playpen sweetie I'll be right back," I told him from across the room.

"K mama," he replied back.

I moved in front of Dean and started walking upstairs, "Nice view," Dean said with a grin in his voice.

I chuckled lightly, "Figures you'd be checking me out," I stopped in front of his room and opened the door, "Here it is."

He walked in and set his luggage on the bed before he turned to look at me. He gently pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Where were we?" he asked with a smile.

I smiled up at him, "Hmm I don't know…where?" I asked.

He leaned in closer, "Right," he softly brushed his lips against mine, "Here."

I pulled away and looked at him a bit concerned, "I don't know about this," I confessed to him.

"Just let me have a chance Bella. We were _so_ close to having something good in Phoenix. That's why I came over here. I came for a second chance," he told me seriously now.

I bit my lip lightly, "If I give you a chance…and this doesn't work out…we aren't going to stop being friends are we?" I asked.

He lightly cupped my cheek with his hand, "Of course not. We'll always be friends Bella; no matter what happens."

I pursed my lips into a tight line as I thought it over for a bit. What was there to think over? Edward had moved on already. Why shouldn't I? Little Dean needs a father…a _real_ father. Dean would be perfect for the job. And if I give him a chance…who knows maybe I'll stop loving Edward and fall in love with Dean.

I could see it perfectly. Dean, little Dean, and myself: one big happy family. I smiled at the thought, "Okay…I'll give you chance."

A huge grin slowly played across his face, "Really?" he asked excitedly.

I gave him the same grin, "Really."

He took my face in his hands and planted his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back happily. I finally had someone to hold me and kiss me. Hopefully the love me part would come later. I pulled away with a smile, "Well I better get back downstairs to make dinner. Don't take too long," I said before I closed the door behind me.

I was a bit nervous when we got to Carlisle's house. I felt like I was going home to my parents with a new boyfriend. I took little Dean out of his car seat and Dean followed close behind me to the door. I rang the bell with a shaky hand. Dean lightly placed his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, "Don't be nervous everything will be alright."

I smiled back up at him completely calm now before looking at the door to find Carlisle answering it, "Hello Bella, its nice of you to drop by."

I smiled at him before looking up at Dean, "Hi Carlisle this is my…" how do I explain to him what he is.

"Friend," Dean finished for me.

I smiled at him, "This is my friend Dean Walker. The one that I told you guys about," I hinted to him.

"Ah that Dean," he took his hand and shook it, "Nice to finally meet you."

"I'd say the same but I've never heard of you before," he told him.

Carlisle looked at me questionably. I looked down at bit ashamed, "Its okay though…Bella didn't like talking about her past a lot," Dean covered with a lie.

The corners of my mouth twitched but I just couldn't manage a smile so instead I bit my lip as I looked up at Carlisle.

"Well then come in, come in," he told us as he opened the door wider.

I stepped inside with little Dean against my hip and started walking towards the living room.

"Do you ever want kids?" I heard Edward ask someone…I assumed that someone was Karen.

"Kids?" she asked.

"Yeah," Edward replied back.

"No. I hate the little buggers. The only reason I can stand other peoples kids are because _I'm _not taking care of them. Kids are just too much of a handful for me," she replied back.

I walked in right at the end of her little hate speech. Edward had a look of disappointment on his face. Who knew he wanted kids so much? "I'm sorry did we come at a bad time?" I asked.

"Hi," Karen said, "Della right?"

I pursed my lips a bit, "Bella actually."

"Oh right…sorry," she apologized.

I opened my mouth to talk to her when I felt an arm go around my waist. I looked down at the arm before I looked up to see Dean. "Hi, what took you so long?" I asked.

"Had a little chat with Carlisle about our situation," he replied back with a smile. He looked over at the Karen before he walked over to her, "Hi I'm Dean."

"Karen I'm Edward's girlfriend," she announced proudly.

"Bella's boyfriend," as soon as those words came out of his mouth Edward looked over at me. I couldn't understand his expression. I slowly set little Dean on the floor and watched as he wobbled his way over to Edward.

"Daddy!" little Dean said happily before he fell in Edward's arms.

"I see you got your mommy's klutziness," he said with a grin as he looked at me.

I glared at him playfully before I made my way over to them.

"Daddy?" Karen asked questionably.

"Yeah I told him he could call me whatever he wants," Edward told her.

She didn't like it. She plastered on a fake smile and started talking to Dean but I could see her glaring at little Dean through the corner of her eyes. I didn't like the way she was looking at him. I sat down next to Edward on the couch and watched as little Dean took his hands in his own.

I smiled at them lightly. Little Dean looked back at me and smiled before he took my hand from my lap, "Daddy?" he asked Edward.

"Yeah buddy?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Why aren't you and mommy together?" he asked.

The room grew quiet from the question. Edward looked at me with panicked pleading eyes. "Sweetie, why don't you go play in the play room?" I asked him.

"Are there toys?" he asked with a smile.

I looked at Edward for conformation. He nodded, "Yeah there is," I told him. He wobbled away excitedly but not before he gave a glare to Karen on the way to the other room. I smiled at that. I couldn't help it. My little boy hated Karen and I liked that.

We had been chit-chatting for a while when Esme walked in, "Why don't you guys come into the conservatory for dessert?" she asked.

We all stood up and started to follow them, "Let me go get Dean," I told them as I made my way to the playroom.

I walked in to find Karen's back to me. She was bending down talking to something…or someone. I looked around her to see her tight grip on little Dean's arm.

**A/N: OoO!! Please review!!**


	13. Bad Mother

**Chapter 13**

_I looked around her to see her tight grip on little Dean's arm._

"What are you doing?!" I practically screeched.

She quickly turned around but didn't let go of his arm. She looked mad…which just made me mad.

"Nothing," she quickly replied.

"You're touching my son! How is that _nothing_?!" I asked pissed off.

"Well he's not _listening_ to me," she glared down at him and tightened her grip on his arm.

"Ow," he cried out.

I clenched my jaw before I brought my fist back and punched her in the face. She fell on her back letting go of little Dean on the way down. I quickly picked him up in my arms, "Don't you _ever_ touch my son again. Got that?" I said in a menacing voice.

She had blood tickling down her nose and mouth. I watched as Edward quickly went to her side and helped her sit up. He looked up at me pissed off, "You didn't have to do that."

This hurt. Instead of taking my side and yelling at the bitch he was _protecting her. _Feeling _sorry_ for _her_. How could he? I glared at him with my jaw clenched before I turned around. Carlisle, Esme and Dean were all looking over at Edward and Karen with the same expression I had.

"I'm sorry but I think this will be the last time I come over your house…ever," I told them.

Carlisle walked up to us and nodded as he gently placed a hand on my shoulder, "We understand." He looked at little Dean, "You okay?" he asked him.

Little Dean was still crying but he nodded anyways. Carlisle lightly rustled his hair before he walked passed me. I turned around to see what he was going to do. He looked down at Karen, "I don't want you to _ever_ take a step _near_ my house ever again. You're rude and disrespectful and if my son _does_ stay with you, god forbid, then," he looked over at Edward now, "Then I don't want you near my house either."

A look of fear and shock played across Edward's face. I turned back around and walked over to Esme, "If you ever want to come over and see Dean just call," I informed her.

She nodded with a smile, "I'm sorry about tonight dear."

"Me too," I murmured back, "Goodbye."

I walked over to Dean and entwined my fingers with his, "Come on lets go." We walked out of there as fast as we could. I put little Dean in his seat and lightly gave him a kiss on his new bruise, "I'm sorry sweetie."

I was crying now. I was both pissed off and disappointed. How could I let someone bruise my son like that? He gently kissed my cheek and relaxed in the car seat. I closed the back door and got into the drivers seat.

"Bella," Dean said as he placed a hand on top of mine which was gripping tight onto the steering wheel, "Maybe I should drive."

I looked over at him before nodding. He got out of the car and starting walking to the other side. Dean stopped in front of me. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and trembling lips. He gently pulled me to him and hugged me to his chest. I buried my face into his chest but I didn't want to sob.

I could feel eyes on me. I pulled my head away a bit to see Edward looking at us from the window. I glared at him through the tears and clutched onto Dean harder. Dean lightly pulled me away and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes causing the tears to brim over.

He pulled his lips away from my forehead making me open my eyes. He gently brushed my tears away, "Its okay…he's okay," he told me.

I nodded as I wiped the tears away with the back of my sleeves, "Let's go home."

We drove off in seconds and got home in a matter of minutes. I took a sleeping Dean out of the car and took him inside. I got him in his pajamas once in his room and put him in his crib. I kissed his cheek before I turned on his nightlight and left the room.

I went back into my room and got into a pair of girl boxers and a tank top. I was already in bed trying my hardest not to cry and to fall asleep but I just couldn't stop it from happening. I sighed before I sat up and looked at my door in longing.

I quickly got up and went over to Dean's room. I knocked on his door before I opened it, "Can I come in?" I asked as I popped my head in the door.

He was already under the covers but he was sitting up reading a book. "Yeah come in," he said as he put his book down on the nightstand. I got in and closed the door behind me before I walked over to his bed. "What's up?" he asked as he patted the spot next to him.

I walked over and sat on the bed. I stayed quiet as I played with the hem of my shorts. I looked down at them, "Do you think I'm a terrible mother?" I whispered out.

"What? What would make you think that?" he asked as he moved his body towards me.

I didn't stop looking at my hands as I continued to speak, "I didn't do anything," my voice was becoming lower and lower with each word, "I didn't stop her," I told him.

"I wouldn't say that. You did punch her in the face," he said with a smile in his voice.

I bit my lip lightly, "But I should have gotten him away from her as soon as I saw what she was doing," I whispered out.

"Bella," he said before pausing, "Bella look at me please," he begged.

I slowly took my eyes off my hands and looked up at him, "You got scared. You didn't know what to do. It's a natural mother instinct to be scared for your young," he said as he lightly touched the tip of my chin with his index finger.

"But I didn't–," he cut me off.

"No buts. Don't even _think_ that you're a bad mother. You're a wonderful mother. Dean is lucky to have you," he said as he lightly brushed my hair away from my face.

I sighed and looked down as I ran my fingers through my hair, "Just when he thinks he's going to get a dad and the man disappoints him," I told him.

"He doesn't need him he's got me…well that's if you let me stick around," he told me.

I looked up at him before I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder, "I want you to stay forever," I told him with a small smile.

He wrapped his arm around me and rested his head on top of mine, "Forever's a pretty long time…you sure?" he asked.

I pulled away to look at his face, "I couldn't ask for a better father figure for Dean."

He smiled before he lightly placed his hand behind my neck. He looked into my eyes intently, "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

I smiled, "Of course you can."

He smiled before he slowly leaned in and brushed his lips gently against mine. He leaned in closer and deepened the kiss. I have to admit that I was attracted to him and he was a good kisser but he was nothing compared to Edward. This is why I usually don't compare them.

He slid his hand up in my hair as his tongue slipped into my mouth smoothly. I entered my tongue into his mouth and started to get on his lap when I heard a noise from downstairs. I pulled away breathless and looked at him alarmed, "Did you hear that?" I asked.

He quickly pulled me away and made his way to the door. I stayed put where I was until I felt the fear overtake me. I quickly got out of his room and checked out little Dean's room first, he was fast asleep. I closed his door silently before I continued my way downstairs quietly.

I made my way downstairs and walked towards the window in the living room. I heard a noise behind me and turned around to see a baseball bat coming towards me.

**A/N: Please review!! okay so i kind of have a writers block...well thats if you want to call it that...i just havent been inspired to write what im going to write next....i have it all planned out...im just so busy with being Cinderella now (i have to clean the house every single day...i've taken over my moms job until she gets better so im a slave girl practically) but i promise i'll update once i finish the next chapter! thanks you guys are awesome!**


	14. Dream or not a Dream?

**Chapter 14**

_I heard a noise behind me and turned around to see a bat coming towards me._

I covered my face with my hands and screamed.

"Bella?" I slowly moved my hands down to see Dean looking at me confused and a bit scared himself. "What are you doing down here?" he asked as he gently took my elbow in his hand.

I stopped him from walking more and wrapped my arms around his midsection, "I got scared," I told him.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, "Its okay it was a false alarm."

I pulled my head back and looked up at him, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked.

He gently ran his fingers through my hair, "Of course."

I smiled before I reached up and gently pressed my lips to his, "Thanks," I took his hand and we went upstairs. I fell asleep in his arms and woke up the same way in the morning. We went to the park in the afternoon. Little Dean was playing while Dean and I were sitting on the bench talking.

He gently brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes, "I woke up very happy this morning," he told me.

I smiled back at him before taking his hand and entwining my fingers with his, "Me too." I looked over to make sure little Dean was okay before I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, "Is it cold out here or is it just me?" I asked.

He kissed my temple before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I snuggled closer to him and watched as little Dean played in the sand box. I was happy at the moment…yesterdays incident was completely forgotten until, "Bella."

I lifted my head up to find Edward standing beside us, "Don't even _think_ about talking to me," I told him, "I'm still mad about yesterday…I don't want to _see_ or _talk_ to you."

He looked at me a bit hurt, "I came over here to apologize."

"Look just," I sighed, "Give me a few days to cool down and then _maybe_ I'll be able to accept your so called apology."

"Daddy! Daddy!" I looked over to see little Dean wobble into Dean's lap, "Look what I found daddy," he said as he showed him a rock.

I looked up to see Edward looking down at little Dean a bit sad and hurt. Little Dean looked up at Edward once he was on Dean's lap, "Oh…hi Edward," he told him a bit indifferently.

"Hi," he said a bit sadly before he looked over at me, "I'll be going now…bye." He walked away with his head down. I felt a small twinge in my heart as I watched him walk away.

The next couple of nights were completely horrible. I couldn't stop crying because of Edward. It still hurt that he had chosen his stupid slut instead of me. I cried myself to sleep every night. By the third or fourth night I had finally run out of tears and just fell asleep like a normal person does.

I was in a deep sleep when I felt a light brush against my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to find Edward leaning over me. I sighed. I'm dreaming about him again. Great. Might as well play along, "What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked around.

"I came to see you Bella. Its only been three days and its been killing me," he confessed as he looked down at his hands, "Look…I'm sorry that I took her side," he looked up at me, "What she did was wrong…I knew that but for some reason I just thought she needed protecting."

I looked away in disbelief before I looked back at him, "Protecting? She gave Dean a bruise!" I whispered my yell at him.

"I'm sorry…I know what I did was stupid and wrong," he told me.

I nodded, "Completely stupid and wrong,"

"Can you forgive me?" he asked in a whisper.

I bit my lip lightly as I thought it over. I couldn't help it. My heart was pounding in excitement from the near proximity of his body. I nodded slowly, "How did you get in?" I asked.

"The window downstairs," he said with a sheepish grin.

I should get an alarm in this place. If Edward can break in _anyone_ can break in. My thoughts were cut off when his body inched closer to mine, "I missed you…a lot," he whispered as he got closer and closer to me.

I leaned in as my heart raced faster, "I missed you too."

He placed his hand delicately on my cheek and hesitantly leaned in. The wait was killing me. Once his top lip kissed my bottom one I brought my hand up to the back of his head and pulled him closer to me. I deepened the kiss as he started laying me back on the bed.

His tongue danced around my lips as they begged for an entrance. I quickly complied and soon the kiss was more passionate than ever. Now this was the best dream I have ever had. I never dream about me and Edward making love. I've only ever done it once with him; once with anyone, so it's usually a memory when I dream about it. This was no memory. It was new and it felt real.

It felt like the first time all over again. He was gentle and sweet just like the first time. And I was on cloud nine again. I felt nothing but pure bliss. Didn't think or see anything that wasn't Edward.

And I knew it was a dream when I woke up. Because when I woke up no one was sleeping beside me and I was wearing pajamas. I sat up and stretched before I got ready for another day with my Dean's.

I got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a v neckline. I let my hair down in small waves and headed downstairs to make breakfast. I was in the middle of making pancakes when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Morning beautiful," Dean whispered into my ear.

I smiled before I turned around in his arms and looked up at him, "Morning handsome. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Slept like a baby," he replied back before he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

I brought my hands up and wrapped them around his neck as I deepened the kiss a little bit. I pulled away with a smile, "Breakfast is going to burn if we don't stop this."

He slowly pulled away, "Want me to wake up Dean?" he asked.

"Sure," I told him as I flipped the pancake around. I put all the pancakes on a plate and started serving Dean and little Dean. I looked at the window in the living room in thought. I had a dream last night…but who was in it? I remember waking up this morning and remembering what it was but now it's just a complete blank.

"Whatcha looking at?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist again.

I leaned against him and sighed, "Not much…just trying to remember what I dreamt about last night." I turned around in his arms and looked around him to find little Dean sitting in his high chair and eating pancakes already.

I looked back at Dean with a smile, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Whatever you want," he replied back with the same smile I had on.

I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes a bit and sighed. This was for the best. Dean can make me happy. He would be a wonderful dad for little Dean.

But why do I have this feeling that this is all wrong?

**A/N: Please review!**


	15. Realization

**Chapter 15**

_But why do I have this feeling that this is all wrong?_

It had been hours since I woke up and I _still_ couldn't get the dream out of my mind. Who was in it? I mean I know I was in it but who was my lover? Was it Dean? I looked over at Dean, who was sitting next to me, and stared at him intently.

I guess it could be him. We decided to stay in today. Just watch a movie and relax. I would have to go to work soon though so that kind of killed it. I sighed as I stood up, "What are you going to do while Dean and I are gone?" I asked Dean.

"I was thinking about checking out the rest of town. I mean I've been here for a while and the only places I've been to are Edward's house and the park," he said as he stood up as well.

I smiled at him before I wrapped my arms around his midsection, "Okay well have fun exploring…just don't get lost," I said with a chuckle as I pulled away.

"That was just _one_ time!" he complained.

I laughed, "Yeah and it turned out that we were just a block away from the house."

"Mama," little Dean said as he wobbled over to me.

I bent down and zipped up his sweater, "What's up little man?" I asked with a smile.

"Can we go to daycare already?" he asked softly. I stared at him intently. Something wasn't right. He was usually cheerful at this time.

"Are you feeling okay buddy?" I asked as I touched his forehead.

He nodded, "Yeah," he mumbled before he wrapped his arms around my neck.

He didn't feel warm so I just shrugged it off and lifted him up in my arms. I kissed his cheek lightly before I smiled at Dean, "Okay well you have fun…exploring. If you need anything just call me at work."

I got in my car and drove to the daycare center first. I got off and stepped inside before I set little Dean down. He wobbled over to the baby piano and started playing it. I walked over to Diane, "Hey can I have a word with you?" I asked.

"Sure…is something the matter?" she asked.

"Well a couple days ago this woman tried hurting Dean so I just want to tell you her name to make sure she doesn't come here and try it again," I told her as I leaned against the counter.

"Oh poor thing," she said as she looked over at Dean, "What's her name?" she asked.

"Karen Michaels," as soon as the words came out of my mouth a look of recognition crossed her features, "Do you know her?" I asked.

"Yeah trust me I'll make sure that woman won't get near him," she replied back fiercely. So apparently Karen hasn't only ticked me off.

"Okay well thank you…if anything happens just call my cell okay?" I told her before I left.

I got to work to find a cheerful Mike waiting for me, "Hey Mike," I said with a smile as I went to the back to put my bag away and put my vest on. I was just putting my hair up when Mike came over with a sour face on.

I looked at him confused, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone's here to see you," he told me before he vanished to the back.

I went to the front of the store still picking my hair up to find none other than Edward waiting in front of the cashier. I wasn't mad to see him here. I was oddly happy to find him here. I smiled at him as I continued putting my hair up.

I _so_ need to cut my hair. "What's up?" I asked him cheerfully as I finally finished putting my hair up.

He pursed his lips hesitantly, "Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

I leaned against the counter and looked down at my hands, "No…not really," I told him before I looked up to meet his eyes.

He smiled as he gently took his hands in mine, "I'm really sorry about what I did Bella. I swear."

I sighed as I leaned away from him and the counter, "I know Edward there's no need to apologize anymore."

He frowned a bit and looked down at the ground, "Who is Dean exactly?" he asked.

My heart raced in my chest in fright. Which Dean is he talking about? Little Dean or big Dean? "Who? My son?" I asked rather calmly.

"No…the," he sighed loudly, "the _other_ one," he responded back with venom in his voice.

"Dean is…my boyfriend. I've known him for two years. I met him–wait why am I explaining all of this to you? I don't have to tell you anything. It's not like you told me anything about your _precious_ Karen," I told him with the same amount of venom.

"Can I talk to you _alone_ after work?" he asked as he glanced over my shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder to find Mike watching us with a small glare. I looked back at Edward and sighed. I couldn't say no to those emerald green eyes, "Okay…I get off at four. So in three hours," I told him.

He nodded with a slight smile, "Okay well I'll be waiting outside when you get off." I leaned against the counter and watched as he slowly walked away. He looked like a god walking towards the bright light leaving me in the dark.

I continued daydreaming as the minutes progressed. Something at the edge of my brain was tugging at it to remember something but no matter the amount of tugging it came up empty. My mind wandered off work and around my life. Is Dean a good choice for me? Should I tell Edward he's Anthony's father? Would any of this drama ease anytime soon? Things like this took up the time for the hours I had 'til I was off work.

I went to the back and took the vest off and my hair down before I grabbed my purse and left the building. As soon as I stepped outside I found Edward waiting for me across the street leaning against his Volvo. I slowly made my over to him and couldn't help but smile a tiny bit.

God I wish we could just go back to the way things were before. I pursed my lips as I approached him, "Hi," I told him.

"Hi," he replied back before clearing his throat, "Can we go somewhere else to talk?" he asked.

"Like where?" I asked.

"The park maybe?" he asked.

I bit my lip and looked around, "Hey," I looked back at him, "It's me you're going with…not some stranger you just met." His words seemed to have a double meaning.

I looked down before meeting his eyes, "It_ feels_ like I'm seeing and talking to a stranger sometimes."

His eyes went serious, "Come on," he insisted as he opened the passenger door, "I promise I won't bite."

I smiled at him lightly as I shook my head, "Hopefully I won't regret this later." I got into his car and buckled up. He made his way slowly around the car and got into the drivers seat. I looked out the window as the drove us to the park. Once we got there I unbuckled myself and was about to open the door when it opened up for me.

I looked up to find Edward holding the door. I slowly got out of the car and followed him to a large tree to the left of the park. I stopped and leaned my back against the trunk, "Okay so what's so important that we had to come talk at the park?" I asked.

He stopped a few feet away from me and stared at me intently, "What happened to you?" he asked.

That confused me, "What exactly do you mean?" I asked.

"What happened to you when you left that made you like this?" he asked.

"Made me like what?" I asked still confused.

"You're not the same anymore. What happened to the girl I fell in love with?" he whispered the last part after looking down.

"How am I not the same?" I asked.

"You're all serious now," he said with a shake to his head before he looked up at me, "You used to be so carefree."

"I may be a bit serious now but that doesn't mean I'm not carefree anymore. I have to have _some_ responsibility now that I have a son," I explained to him.

"What happened to us?" he asked after a moment of silence.

My heart thumped painfully in my chest from the question. My mind wandered off to old memories of us…when everything was good. This is the kind of stuff I should just put behind me because if I dwell on the past I'll _never_ move on. Do I want to move on though? I stared at Edward absorbedly and realized something in that moment.

I was still in love with Edward.

**A/N: Think she's gonna tell him? Review and tell me what you think! And sorry I'm taking so long to update but I have finals this week and next so I'm kinda busy. **


	16. Living Life Like It's Easy

**Chapter 16**

_I was still in love with Edward._

"I left…that's what happened to us," I told him in a low voice.

"But why that night Bella?" he asked as he took a step closer to me. My heart sped frantically in my chest from the proximity.

"I don't know…I guess you made me realize that I shouldn't have to put up with my parents anymore. That someone actually _did_ love me. You're the reason I had the strength to even over power my fear," I told him in a soft voice.

"I made you do that? How?" he asked confused.

"Because you told me you loved me. And I believed you. It made me feel loved and actually…_wanted_ in the world. Before that I thought I was a useless unlovable person," I shook my head at that part as I looked down, "You proved me wrong."

He closed the space between us and wrapped his arms around me. I was hesitant at first as my heart stopped completely in my chest before I eventually wrapped my arms tightly around him. I missed this. We used to be so close. How could I have let myself make that fall apart?

He leaned his forehead against mine, "I wish you never had left," he whispered to me. I could smell his sweet breath caress me.

"Me too," I whispered back.

"I was a wreck without you," he informed me.

"I know how you felt Edward," I told him, "I felt even worse since I just left you there all alone with no explanation. I felt more guilt than I thought possible."

"You think we'll ever be able to go back to the way we were before?" he asked as he looked at me.

I gazed into his eyes intently, "I don't know…I hope so," I replied back.

"What about Dean?" he asked.

"What about him?" I asked back.

"Are you still with him?" he asked tentatively before pulling away from the hug slowly.

My heart ached when he pulled away but I felt mad, "Do you always have to do this?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Ruin _everything_. You make everything go from good to bad," I told him.

"It was just a question Bella," he replied back a bit mad himself.

"Okay well then here's my answer. Yes I am still with him. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked. Deep inside I was hoping he'd say yes because he still loved me but of course that would never happen.

He hesitated to answer, "Look…just forget we had this stupid conversation. You can go back to your precious Karen. Go back to the easy way out while I stay stuck in the hard part of life that I shouldn't have been even living until I was in my twenties!" I walked passed him angrily and stalked my way down the side of the road.

"Bella! Where are you going?!" he asked from behind me.

"To get my car!" I replied back as I continued back down the road.

"Walking?!" he asked surprised.

"Yes!" I stopped walking and turned to look at him, "Just leave me alone. I had to go through with this without you for two years and I can _still_ go on without you. I don't need you anymore!" I yelled at him before I turned back around and walked away.

I lied. I completely lied to him. I still needed him. And more than ever but I just couldn't help but be mad that he was having an easy life and I was having a hard one. If he was in my life it would have been way easier. I love him but I'm jealous and hurt that he's going out with that bitch Karen and he's living life like its easy.

When I got to the store I got into my car and drove to the daycare center. I picked up a sleeping Dean and took him home. I put him up in his room before I walked downstairs to find Dean waiting for me on the couch. I walked over to him and plopped down on the couch.

"Tough day at work?" he asked as he lightly brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"You can say that," I responded back with a sigh.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Edward showed up…we had a fight," I told him.

He stayed quiet as he stroked my hair softly, "I just can't believe that he got everything easy. He's got a career ahead for him and a girlfriend. No complications at all. But me? I have a son to raise, a heart that won't heal, and no career path ahead of me."

"Bella…we need to talk," he told me after a moment of silence.

I looked up at him to see a worried expression on his face. Whatever he needed to talk about must have been really important, "What's up?" I asked.

"I need to know if this is going anywhere," he told me.

"Already? But we just started going out like a week ago," I informed him.

"I know but…I see the way you look at him and how you cried all those nights you didn't see him," I looked away from him, "You still love him Bella."

"But I love you too," I told him as I looked back at him.

"Yes but your not getting over him. It's evident that you want him to be with you not me."

"But he has a girlfriend. It can't happen," I said as I looked down at my hands.

He lifted my chin up and made me look into his eyes, "I've made a decision. And you don't have to answer now but…I love you and I want you to know that…I want to marry you."

I was surprised. Completely surprised. "Oh," I whispered back.

"If you know you can't marry me you need to tell me soon because I don't want to make this a more painful depart then it has to be," he said as he took my hands in his.

I pursed my lips, "I love you," I told him.

"But is it enough?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You aren't just doing this because Dean needs a dad? You're doing this _because_ you love me?" he asked.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and opened my mouth to speak when I heard crying. I looked over at the baby monitor to hear little Dean crying. I looked up the stairs panicked before I jumped up from the couch and started running upstairs, "Dean?!" I called to him.

I opened his door fast and walked over to him. He had stopped crying already. I looked down at him confused. His breathing looked shallow. I quickly placed my hands on his forehead to find it burning up.

"Dean?" I called to him scared. He didn't stir. "Dean?!" I yelled for him to wake up. He didn't.

**A/n: sorry it was short! So what do you think will happen next? Will little Dean get better? What do you think she'll tell Dean about his proposal? Please review!**


	17. An Evil Bitch

**Chapter 17**

"_Dean?!" I yelled for him to wake up. He didn't. _

I quickly lifted him up in my arms, "We need to get him to the hospital fast," I told Dean as I started making my way downstairs.

We both ran downstairs and quickly got into the car. I cradled little Dean in my arms. Tears rolled down my face fast as I looked down at him. "What's wrong with him?" Dean asked as he raced towards the hospital.

"I don't know," I cried out, "He's burning up and he _won't_ wake up," my voice broke.

He parked the car in the parking lot and took little Dean from my arms before he raced towards the entrance. I followed quickly behind him.

"We need a doctor!" Dean yelled as soon as he entered.

Carlisle came out with a gurney and placed little Dean on it before wheeling him away. I shook lightly as I watched them take my baby boy unconscious. A small sob escaped my chest making Dean wrap his arms around me, "He'll be fine."

I buried my face into his chest and sobbed lightly into it. He stroked my hair lightly before kissing the top of my head and pulling me away from him, "I need to go make a call…are you going to be okay here by yourself?" he asked unsure.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand and nodded lightly. He looked into my eyes intently before he kissed my forehead gently, "I'll be right back," he told me before he walked out of the waiting room.

I walked over to the chairs that were lined against the wall and sat down. I was shaking all over from the panic that had erupted when I found little Dean like that. I covered my face with my hands and tried to calm myself down.

"You okay?" I didn't have to look up to know that it was Edward. I nodded at first but when I looked up and saw his face I could see little Dean staring back at me. I shook my head as another fountain of tears came out of my eyes. He quickly wrapped an arm around me and let me cry on his shoulder.

I cried silently on his shoulder but never stopped shaking. I can't stop thinking about how little Dean looked. My heart was breaking from the pain I was feeling. What if I lost him? I had been crying on his shoulder for a couple of minutes when a nurse came up to us, "Excuse me Mr. Cullen?"

I pulled away and wiped my tears as he got up and took a bag from the nurses' hand.

I stood up once he turned to look at me, "I have to go," he announced.

My heart sprinted in my chest as he started walking away. I quickly grabbed his hand making him stop, "You can't go," I said in a watery voice as a few more tears escaped my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to," he took his hand back making my heart break just a bit more and started walking away again. I quickly walked after him, "Please, you can't go and leave me here all alone," I cried to him.

He kept walking, "Why not?" he was asking himself more than me.

"Because he's _your_ son!!" I blurted out in desperation. I stopped in my tracks and stood in my place a bit stunned at myself. He had frozen in place as well.

If my heart raced any faster it was bound to rip out if my chest and run away. I started to panic even more when he never moved. I mentally slapped myself across the forehead for being so stupid.

He slowly turned toward me, "What?" he asked a bit panicked and shocked himself. I looked down at my hands and stayed quiet. He took my upper arms into his hands making me look up at him in fright. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as bit angry now.

My bottom lip trembled lightly, "I wanted to but I saw how happy you were with your family and girlfriend so I decided not to be an evil bitch and to let you live your life out happily."

I could see the millions of questions that were running through his mind as he looked into my eyes, "Don't you think I had a right to know? Why did you decide to tell me now when he's _sick_?!"

I guess either way I would have been an evil bitch. I started crying harder, "Because I can't do this _alone_. I need someone to help me get through this and I much rather it be you than anyone else."

He sighed a bit sadly, "You should have told me."

I was bit angry myself now, "I _wanted_ to! You didn't know how many times I picked up the phone to call you and tell you but I just couldn't do that to you."

"Do what to me? I was miserable here without you!" he exclaimed.

"How do you think I felt?! I would look into that little boys face _everyday_ and all I could see was you! How do you think that made me feel?" Angry tears were brimming over my eyes now.

He looked into my tearful eyes for a long moment before he wrapped his arms around me in an embrace, "I should have been there for you and our son," he whispered.

My heart sped up in my chest at the words 'our son.' He finally knew. I felt a huge sense of relief and yet I still felt scared. I rested my head against his chest and sobbed lightly into it. I had years of tears to shed so I understood where all of them were coming from.

"Everything will turn out okay," he murmured into my hair.

I shook my head and pulled away to look at him, "What if it doesn't? This is my fault I should have noticed that he was acting weird."

"Bella, you couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself it'll only make things worse," he said softly as he gently wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

I sniffled and looked at him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I really did do it so that you could be happy. I didn't want to ruin your life with a kid."

He delicately tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "He won't ruin my life Bella. If anything he'll make it better."

I looked at him confused, "How?"

"I've always wanted a son. Now I don't have to _want_ that anymore. I already have one," he said with a smile.

I tried to smile but in a situation like this I just couldn't. How do you smile when your only son –your only reason to live–was sick in the hospital?

"Bella," Carlisle's voice came from behind me.

I quickly turned around to look at him, "How is he? Is he okay?" I asked desperately.

He pursed his lips making my heart race again, "He has pneumonia but we managed to bring the fever down."

I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from crying out. "Can she see him?" Edward asked as he lightly placed his hands on my shoulders.

I put my hand down and looked at Carlisle with hopeful eyes. "He has machines hooked up to him. You won't like the way he looks," he told me sympathetically.

"Please?" I asked in a small watery voice.

He sighed softly, "Okay but I suggest you take someone with you. He's in room 301."

I nodded and turned my head to look at Edward. He nodded as well. He placed his hand on the small of my back as we walked to room 301. As soon as I entered the room I regretted it. Dean had tubes and machines hooked to his small little body.

My heart wretched to a stop when I saw how he looked. I covered my mouth with my hands again and closed my eyes before I turned around. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me making a sob escape my chest. I sobbed lightly into his chest as my fingers clung to his back. He tightened his arms around me to comfort me.

"I've never seen you cry this much before," Edward whispered into my hair.

"I'm sorry," I cried into his chest.

"It's okay. It's just…this is a whole different part of you I've never seen," he explained.

I wiped my tears away before I pulled away, "He's all I have _left_," my voice broke.

He gently brushed his thumbs over my cheek, "That's not true. You have me."

**A/N: Aww how cute! Okay so did I surprise you with the confession? Probably not…I suppose it was pretty predictable. Anyways leave a review por favor! Lol thanks!**


	18. Out From Under

**Chapter 18**

_He gently brushed his thumbs over my cheek, "That's not true. You have me."_

I didn't know what to say to that so I slowly turned back to look at Dean. I walked over to the bed and gently brushed his hair away from his face. That's when his little eyes fluttered open, "Mama," he said loud enough for me to hear.

"It's okay. I'm right here," I told him before I sniffled.

"Why you crying?" he asked in his tiny little voice.

I smiled to him lightly before I leaned in and kissed his cheek, "How are you feeling?" I asked him as I ran my hand over his forehead real quick.

"I feel fine mama," he replied back. I was looking into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth when his eyes left me to look at Edward. "Hi Edward," he said with a small lisp.

Edward walked over to the other side of the bed, "Hey buddy."

"Why is mama crying?" he asked Edward.

Edward sat in the chair next to the bed and glanced at me before looking back at Dean, "She's worried about you."

"Do you like mama?" Dean asked totally getting off subject. I sat down in the other chair and took his tiny hand in mine.

"Yes I do like her," Edward answered back. I could feel his gaze on me but I kept my eyes on Dean.

"Then why do you make her sad?" he asked.

"Dean," I warned him.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked him.

"She's always sad when she sees you. You make her cry," he told him.

"Enough," I warned Dean in a colder voice.

He looked over at me, "Sorry."

"Bella," Edward started.

"We'll talk about it later," I told him without meeting his eyes. I still didn't look up when I heard the door behind me open.

"Hey buddy," I heard Dean say.

I turned around to look at him. He walked over to me and lightly placed a hand on my shoulder. "How you feeling?" he asked little Dean.

"I feel fine uncle Dean," he told him with a smile.

Dean lightly rubbed my shoulder in comfort, "See he's doing fine," he reassured me.

I looked up at Edward to see him staring at little Dean a little too intently. I sighed and stood up to look at Dean, "We need to talk."

He looked into my eyes carefully, "This doesn't sound good."

I looked over at Edward, "Can you watch him please?" he nodded his head but never looked away from little Dean. I took Dean's hand, "Come on." I led him outside the door and faced him, "I told Edward the news."

His eyes widened in surprise, "How did he take it?"

"Not so bad but that's not what I want to walk to you about."

"Okay what is it?" he asked as he lightly took my hand in his.

"About what we were talking about before all this happened."

"Oh," he dropped my hand and shoved his in his pockets.

I could feel the waterworks starting up, "I'm sorry. I really am. I gave you a shot at it and you would have been a perfect dad for Dean but," I shook my head making the tears spill over, "I can't do it. I love you but not in the same way you love me. You were right. I only _wanted_ to love you so that I could get over Edward and give Dean a father. But it isn't enough. I don't want to dream about all the things that never happened between me and Edward. I thought that if I got together with you that I'd get out from under the sorrow and hurt that has taken over my life. But I can't and it won't. I know I'll still feel all that _and_ the pain if I stay with you. But what hurts me more is that I know I'll feel the same amount of pain because of this. Because I'm hurting you. I _don't _want to hurt you."

He gently wiped my tears away with his thumbs, "I'm _sorry_," my voice broke as my throat constricted with tears.

"Don't cry over me it's not worth it. Let me just say bye to Dean and I'll leave," he told me with a deep sadness in his eyes.

I looked at him in surprise, "You're _leaving_," my voice broke from all the emotions that had just gone off inside me.

He nodded, "My plane is leaving in two hours."

I shook my head, "You said you'd stay forever. You _can't_ leave."

"It's for the best…like I said I don't want to make this hurt more than it should," he told me.

I nodded slowly before looking down and letting some more tears brim over. He walked back into the room. I just looked up and looked straight ahead as the tears flowed. I hated myself so much right now. I just hurt my best friend…again. Maybe I don't deserve a best friend? All I seem to do is hurt them.

I didn't know if what I was doing was the right thing to do. Maybe I can learn to love Dean the way he loves me. I could be letting a good opportunity pass for a selfish reason. Edward would never come back to me. He has a girlfriend now…a life. A life that has no plans with me. I heard as he said his goodbyes to Dean before he walked back over to me, "Bye Bells."

He leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips. I didn't feel a thing. No butterflies, no heart racing; nothing. The only thing I could feel was grief. I didn't want him to leave but I couldn't let him stay here and suffer like that. He leaned his forehead against mine and looked into my tearful eyes, "Promise me you'll at least call me."

My bottom lip trembled lightly as my heart started beating from the pain of departure, "I promise," my voice came out small and watery. He gently kissed my forehead and looked at me one last time before slowly walking away and leaving.

I couldn't make myself move. I just stood there watching him disappear in the distance. I couldn't find my muscles to move. I couldn't take my eyes off the space he once stood. He's gone. He's really gone.

"Bella," I still couldn't move when Edward said my name and placed a hand on my shoulder. He was suddenly in my line of vision. I blinked a couple times for I had not blinked for awhile and looked up at him. He gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs making my heart race in my chest. "I'm sorry," he said.

I was a bit confused by the apology. He noticed the confusion on my face, "I'm sorry he had to leave. That he couldn't stay."

I stayed quiet and looked into his eyes. I could feel the pain slowly flow away just by looking into his eyes. I managed to get my muscles moving so I could wrap them around his midsection. I rested my head on his chest when he slowly wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

I may have felt grief for a great lose but I didn't cry or sob as much as I did when I had runaway and I realized I wouldn't be able to see Edward anymore.

"Mama," Dean called from the room. I pulled away from Edward and gave him a small sad smile before I walked back into the room. "Mama, why did uncle Dean leave?" he asked.

"He had to go back home sweetie," I told him.

"Where?" he asked.

"Back to Arizona," I told him as I brushed his hair out from his eyes.

"I thought he lived with us," he said sadly.

"He only came to visit," I told him.

He looked even sadder now, "But I thought he was going to be my new daddy."

I glanced up at Edward to see him looking a bit uncomfortable. I looked back at Dean, "What made you think that?"

"He slept with you in your room," he explained.

My eyes widened a bit, "When?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yesterday, I saw him go into your room," he told me.

**A/N: so what do you think? Think the kid was dreaming? Or making it up? or maybe he actually saw something? And if he did who was it? Dean? Edward?...Mike? Please Review!**

**Inspiration songs:**

**Out From Under – Britney Spears**


	19. Hardest to Forget

**Chapter 19**

"_Yesterday, I saw him go into your room," he told me._

I was completely confused. I had never let Dean into my room in the middle of the night. I would go to his room sometimes but that wasn't in sight of little Dean's room. I did have that dream about me and…holy shit!

I stood up quickly from the shock. "What is it? What's wrong?" Edward asked desperately.

I started pacing and stopped as I tried to remember what had happened. "Oh my gawd," I ran my fingers through my hair. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Gosh what the hell did I do?!

Edward stood up and took me by the shoulders, "What's wrong?"

I looked into his eyes and glanced at Dean before I pulled Edward aside to talk to him, "I think I accidently slept with Dean," I whispered to him a bit antsy.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I didn't know it was really happening. I thought I was dreaming," I glanced at Dean real quick to make sure he couldn't hear.

"How could you think that?" he asked perplexed.

"I woke up and I was dressed that's why I thought that!" I explained to him a bit desperately.

He looked away with a small smile, "Oh wow."

"Oh gosh this is horrible," I gently grabbed chunks of my hair; "I slept with the guy and blew him off like nothing."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "You seem to do that a lot."

I stopped freaking out and looked up into his eyes before I looked down at my hands, "It's not like I meant to do it you know. I had to get home before _they_ beat the living crap out of me."

"And did they?" he asked.

I pursed my lips and looked up at him, "Yeah, my dad did. I couldn't take it anymore so…" I probably shouldn't tell him about the gun, "I left."

"Yeah you left with _our_ child," he was angry.

"I didn't know we were even having a kid. I'm surprised he came out alive and _normal_," I told him a bit angry myself.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I got beaten that night Edward, the baby could have not even been conceived at all," I informed him.

He looked back over at Dean, who was sleeping now, and stared at him intently. "So you're basically telling me it was a miracle that you even got pregnant."

I nodded once he looked back at me, "How old is he?" he asked.

"He'll be two in June," I told him.

"Two? But he talks like he's five already," he told me surprised.

"He's a smart kid. My grandmother bought him this program that helped him develop his speech," I told him.

"So he's a miracle child that is also smart?" he asked a bit amused.

I tried to smile but his sentence reminded me of something I had stored away a long time ago. Something I didn't _ever_ want to remember.

"What's wrong?" he asked once he noticed my expression.

I faced my body completely toward Dean and stared at him intently, "I need to tell you something," I said in a low voice, "Something I've tried my _hardest_ to forget."

He lightly placed a hand on my shoulder, "What is it?"

He had a right to know this. I have to tell him. My lip trembled a bit, "Dean was…"

"Was what Bella? You're scaring me," he told me after my long lingering sentence.

"He was a…twin," as soon as that came out so did one single tear.

"A twin? But…then where's the other one?" he asked confused.

I just stayed quiet as my heart thumped painfully in my chest. "Bella where's my other son?" he asked a bit impatiently.

More silent tears trickled down my cheeks. I swallowed down more tears painfully and turned my body towards him, "She didn't _make_ it."

"She?" he asked a bit saddened by the news.

"Fraternal twins," I said nodding my head.

"Was she born…?" he lingered his question off.

I nodded before I looked back over at Dean, "She died because of me."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Just talking about it made me cry more "I couldn't…push her…out in time. She suffocated because of _me._ I _killed_ her."

He quickly pulled me into a hug, "You didn't kill her Bella. Maybe it was meant to happen. All of it."

I sobbed lightly into his chest, "I'm sorry," I told him.

"Don't apologize. Its okay…she's in a better place now," he told me. I could hear his voice quiver a bit. I pulled away to look at his face and was surprised to find him crying. I reached up and wiped his tears away with my thumbs.

I looked into his sad eyes with my tearful ones and reached up to press my lips against his. His hands were on my waist for only a second because I quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have–," his lips were on mine again.

I pulled away for a couple of seconds, "But what about–."

"She doesn't matter," he quickly replied back before he hungrily kissed my bottom lip.

I ran my fingers through his hair roughly as he pulled my body so close to his I felt like I didn't have clothes on. His hands cupped my bottom as he lightly grinded me against him. I gasped a bit against his lips but he continued kissing me.

That's when I remembered where I was, "Edward," I said breathlessly as I lightly shoved him. He pulled me harder against him making me moan out, "Stop," I told him.

He pulled away to look at me, "What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly.

"We can't do this," I told him as my cheeks slowly started to unflush.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well for one," I pulled away completely from him, "We're at the hospital. And two you still have a girlfriend," I jabbed my finger into his chest before I walked away and sat next to Dean.

He stayed standing there for a while catching his breath. I smiled at him lightly before I looked back at Dean. He was still fast asleep. After a couple of minutes Edward came back and sat in the chair on the other side of the bed, "Bella."

I looked up at him, "Yeah?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't love her," he told me.

"Love who?" I asked confused.

"Karen," he replied back.

"Oh," I paused, "Then why are you dating her?" I asked perplexed.

"I…she…I don't know," he finally said.

"Are you going to keep dating her?" I asked looking away.

"I don't know," he replied back again.

"Dean doesn't like her you know…even before the whole bruising incident he didn't like her," I told him with a small smile as I looked up at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's not a very likable person Edward," I told him matter of fact.

"You don't know her," he told me simply.

"You have a point…I _don't_ know her. But that's not the important question here," I told him.

"What's the important question?" he asked.

"Do _you_ know her?" I asked.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	20. I did love you

**Chapter 20**

"_Do _you_ know her?" I asked._

He looked into my eyes intently as the question lingered in the air between us.

"I have good news," Carlisle announced as he entered the room.

I turned around to look at him, "What's the good news?" I asked.

"The antibiotics worked wonderfully and Dean is ready to go home," he told me with a smile.

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Yes," he replied back.

"So I can take him home _right now_?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied back, "You just have to sign some paper work and you're free to go."

I got up from my seat and hugged him, "Thank you Carlisle."

He wrapped his arms back around me, "Anything for you and my grandson," he whispered to me.

I pulled away and looked over at Edward before I looked back at him, "I told him already."

"You did?" he asked out loud.

"Yup," I replied back with a sigh.

He looked over at Edward, "I expect you to take full responsibility," he told him in parental voice.

I looked back at Carlisle, "He doesn't have to do that. I've been taking care of Dean for two years and I've done fine without him," I told him.

"You did great but…being a parent is tough Bella. I know," he said with a small knowing smile.

I looked down at my feet before looking back at him, "Yeah so do I," I told him.

"You haven't even dealt with anything yet wait until they reach their teens," he told me.

I pursed my lips with a small smile, "Still a teen here," I told him.

He smiled back, "I know sometimes I forget you are though just because you already act like an adult," he looked over at Edward, "Unlike my son."

"Hey!" he complained with a smile.

I chuckled lightly at Edward's expression. I looked back at Carlisle to see him looking at Dean's file with confusion. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head lightly before meeting my eyes, "It says here that Dean was a twin. Must be a mistake."

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet again, "Its not."

His eyes searched mine for answers, "She didn't…make it," I told him.

"It was girl?" he asked.

I nodded, "Fraternal twins."

"I'm sorry," he told me with sympathy.

I nodded and looked over at Edward who was staring at the ground with a hard expression on face. Either he was thinking _really_ hard or he was fighting off tears. I sighed and stood where I was as Carlisle unhooked Dean from all the machines. Once he was finished I walked over to Dean and lifted him up in my arms.

He stirred a bit and positioned himself with his head on my shoulder. Carlisle handed me the blanket I had brought with Dean and I placed it on Dean, "Thanks," I told him.

He patted Dean's back lightly and looked at me with pity, "We'll come visit soon."

I nodded, "Okay," I told him before I walked out of the room and signed the paper work I needed to fill out. I was walking out of the hospital when I heard Edward calling for me. I turned around and stopped for him.

"I need to talk to you," he told me a bit breathless from the run.

"Well just follow me and we can talk at my house," I told him.

He nodded and walked off towards his car. I walked to mine and strapped Dean in before I got in the drivers seat and headed home. I got home and opened the front door. Edward hadn't gotten here yet so I quickly went upstairs and put Dean in my room. I needed to disinfect his blankets.

I took the blanket he had around him off and put him under the covers. He was still asleep. I leaned in and kissed his forehead before I turned the baby monitor on and went straight to his room. I took that baby monitor and turned it on. I placed the clip on my pocket and started taking all the blankets out of his room.

I had just put the blankets in the washer when the bell rang. I turned the washer on and went over to the door. I opened the door and Edward was standing behind it. "Hey…what took you so long?" I asked as I opened my door wider.

"I had to go drop off Karen's bag," he said as he walked in.

I put my hands into my pockets as I followed him into the living room, "So…what did you want to talk about?"

He turned around and looked at me. I pursed my lips and waited for him to answer, "About us," he replied back.

I sighed as I took my hands out of my pockets and crossed my arms over my chest, "Haven't we had this discussion before?"

"Yes but now its different," he replied back.

"How?" I asked.

"Now I know that I have a son with you. I'd say that changes a lot of things," he replied back with a hint of anger.

"Maybe for you," I told him.

"Yeah that's what I want to talk about," he replied back with bitterness in his voice.

"Okay then…talk," I told him.

"I want to be able to visit him," he told me.

"I have no problem with that as long as you're alone," I retorted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't want that bitch anywhere near _my_ son," I told him with venom in my voice.

"He's my son too," he argued.

"Genetically," I told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked more mad then before.

"I _raised_ him. You weren't there so techniquely you weren't much of a father," I spat out.

"That's because you _never_ told me!" he replied back.

"Yeah well it _sure_ didn't take that long to get over me," I retorted back.

"Why? Because of Karen? What part of miserable without you do you _not_ understand?" he asked with an almost sad expression.

"You lied to me," I told him as I unfolded my arms.

"I'm not lying," he said with a shake to his head.

"I'm not talking about now. I'm talking about two years ago," I responded back.

"What did I lie about?" he asked confused yet still angry.

"You said you loved me," I told him. The hurt was definite in my voice.

"I did love you," he told me in sympathy.

_Did_. My heart cracked with that statement. I shook my head to make the forming tears go away, "Just leave Edward. I _don't_ need this right now," I told him as I turned away.

"But–," he started.

"No. Look I'm okay with you coming to see Dean but you have to call me before you do. Your parents have my number just ask them for it," I said without looking at him.

"Look what happened at the hospital–."

"Was nothing," I cut him off.

He stayed quiet. I sighed and walked over to the front door, "Goodbye Edward."

He walked over slowly and looked at me. I looked away and opened the door wider. He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to the top of my head. I closed my eyes and held back the sob that wanted to escape my chest. He walked through the door and I closed it behind him with tears already escaping my eyes.

I turned around slowly and leaned against the door for support. I took in a breath just when the sob came out of my chest. I slowly slid down the door as the tears and sobs over took my body. He didn't love me anymore. That's all my heart and mind was thinking about.

I was still madly in love with Edward Cullen but my leaving caused him to fall out of love with me. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them. This only means one thing. The only person I had solid in my life that I was sure would never stop loving me was Dean. Sure Carlisle said he loves me like a daughter but that can go away with distance as well.

I was alone in the world. No one to hold me. No one to kiss me. No one to tell me that they loved me because they fell in love with me. No one at all.

**A/N: poor Bella. Review please!**


	21. Bigger Problems

**Chapter 21**

_No one at all._

I fell asleep crying that night. Silently that is. I didn't want to wake up Dean. I woke up in the morning by someone lightly shaking my arm. I stirred before I opened my eyes.

"Mama Edward's on the phone," Dean said with the phone in his other hand.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up before taking the phone from him, "Thanks sweetie."

"I'm gonna go downstairs and watch SpongeBob," he said before he walked away.

I took in a silent breath before I set the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me," Edward said through the phone.

"So I heard," I told him as I started getting out of bed.

"I was wondering if I could go over and maybe take Dean to the park?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Are you going alone?" I asked.

"My parents are going to meet me at the park," he replied back.

"Okay," I said sleepily.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"No…Dean did," I replied back.

He chuckled, "Oh that reminds me, my parents wanted to know if it was okay if they brought Dean over here afterwards."

"As long as Karen's not there that's fine with me," I told him as I walked into the bathroom.

"She won't be here," he said with a sigh.

"Okay then…when will you get here?" I asked.

"I'm actually already outside your house," he said in a guilty voice.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked out the window to see him waving at me. He was leaning against the car with a smile on his face.

"I'll be right down," I told him before I hung up with a scowl. I walked back to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and hair before I went downstairs. I walked over to the door and opened it up.

Edward was smiling on the other end, "Good Morning," he said.

Right when I was going to reply back I got a tickle in my nose. I brought my hands up and covered my mouth before I sneezed.

"Bless you," he replied back. Is that concern I see in his eyes?

I shook my head, "Thanks," I'm being delusional now.

He walked over to the living room, "Hey buddy."

Dean turned around with a big smile before he wobbled over to Edward, "What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I came to take you to the park," he replied back with a smile.

Edward placed his hands on Dean's little waist to steady him. Dean looked over at me, "Can I mama?"

I could feel a headache coming on. I rubbed my temples lightly with one hand, "Sure," I told him.

"Yay!" he said before he wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. Edward lifted him up and placed him on his hip.

"You have to get dressed first," I told him as I placed my hand down.

Edward set him back on his feet and he started wobbling towards me. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the stairs, "Come on mama!"

I picked him up and looked over at Edward, "We'll be right back."

I went up the stairs and I got Dean dressed and ready in less than five minutes. I grabbed his bag and placed it on my shoulder before I walked back downstairs. I wasn't feeling too well. It might be because of all the crying I did last night.

I went over to Edward once I got downstairs and handed Dean over to him. I placed the bag on his shoulder, "You better take care of him," I warned. "One hair out of place and me and you will have bigger problems then we have now."

He nodded, "Okay now that the threats out of the bag," he looked at Dean, "Ready to go?"

"Yep! Bye mama," he leaned over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Bye sweetie," I told him before I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Bye," Edward said as he started walking away.

"Bye," as soon as he was out of the house I walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. I changed the channel and put it on a movie. A rush of shivers suddenly came over me. I grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and curled up on the couch with it.

I didn't think anything of it until I started feeling the pains. My muscles felt sore. I felt extremely tired. My throat was sore and my eyes burned and I couldn't breathe right anymore. That all happened within an hour. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me and shivered violently.

I relaxed a bit against the couch and stood perfectly still as I held my breath. I closed my eyes and concentrated on not shivering as best as I could. I was surprised at how long I was holding my breath.

I felt someone touch my arm but I still didn't move, "Bella?" Edward asked in a small quivery voice.

I stayed still before I finally let the breath out slowly. He sighed, "You scared me."

"Sorry," I replied back in a nasal voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I _look_ okay?" I asked with attitude.

His hand was suddenly on my forehead, "You're burning up Bella."

I shivered violently and hugged the blanket closer to me. I was suddenly being lifted off the couch. My eyes shot open as I grabbed onto him in fear of falling, "What are you doing?" I asked in panic.

"Taking you to your room," he replied back.

"You need to stay away from me Edward. I'm contagious," I told him in a weak voice.

"I'm not leaving until you get better," he told me as he continued up the stairs.

"W-where's Dean?" I asked as a shiver ran through my body.

"He's at my parent's house," he told me before he walked to my room. How did he know which room was mine? He gently placed me on the bed and pulled the covers over me. I turned to my side and curled up into a ball.

He disappeared from my view and came back with a wet rag and some pills. He placed the rag on my forehead and handed me the pills before he grabbed the water that was on my nightstand, "Drink."

I put the pills in my mouth and cringed in pain as the water and pills went down my throat. "Tell me your symptoms."

I looked up at him–I had closed my eyes–and looked at him for a while before deciding to tell him, "I have a sore throat, stuffy nose, my head hurts, my eyes burn, I feel _extremely_ tired and cold."

I shivered as he took the rag off my head and brushed the hair out of my eyes. He placed his hand gently and firmly on my forehead and looked into my eyes. I gazed back into his, searching for the emotion I felt for him, but I couldn't find anything with these stupid burning eyes.

I took in a slow breath only to feel a tickle in my lungs and throat. I turned away from his touch and ducked my head under the covers to cough. My whole body shook as I violently coughed into the bed. I gasped for breath afterwards and lifted my head up to breathe better.

I looked up at Edward to find him looking at me in deep concern, "I don't like the sound of this Bella. It sounds like you have pneumonia," he said as he rubbed my back lightly.

My lungs were aching like a bitch. "I'm not going to the hospital," I gasped out lightly in a raspy voice.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I hate hospitals," I told him.

He stood up and started pacing by the bed. He stopped to look at me in anger, "If you don't go to the doctor you can die!"

**A/N: Please review!**


	22. “Bella I have to confess…”

**Chapter 22**

_He stood up and started pacing by the bed. He stopped to look at me in anger, "If you don't go to the doctor you can die!" _

I gave him a stern look, "I don't care."

"Well I do!" he replied back.

"Why?" I asked.

"What will Dean do without his mother?" he asked after looking in his brain for an answer. Or so I assumed.

"I'm not gonna die," I told him. "It'll pass."

"This doesn't pass easily Bella."

"I've been through worse," I said before I closed my eyes.

His hands were suddenly on my face. I opened my eyes and looked at him, "I don't want you to suffer."

I stayed quiet as I looked into his eyes. "I'm tired," I told him as my eyes started to close.

"Go to sleep," he said as he removed his hands from my face and tucked me in, "I'll tell Carlisle to come over and examine you."

"K'," I mumbled out before I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I had a dream I was being strangled. I grabbed onto the hands that were around my throat and struggled underneath them. It was getting difficult to breathe. I brought my hand up to scratch their face and their hands were off my neck instantly.

I woke up gasping for air. "Shh it's okay it was just a dream." I looked to my left to see Edward sitting on the bed next to me. I calmed down my breathing and brought my shaky hands up to press them against my burning eyes.

"Did your dad come over?" I asked in a raspy voice before I put my hands back down.

"Yeah he checked you over while you were sleeping," he said as he lightly took my hand from beside me and gently rubbed circles on the back of it.

"What did he say?" I asked as I looked away from our hands and up at him.

"He said you got the flu," he said as he looked down at my hand.

I sighed a shaky sigh before I turned my body towards him and looked up at him, "Dean staying at your parents?" I asked.

"Yeah…that way he doesn't get sick," he said as he lightly brushed his fingers over my cheek.

The things he was doing was confusing me. I thought he didn't love me? Why is he making me suffer like this? This is worse than being sick. "You should probably leave," I told him as I looked away from his eyes.

"I don't care if I get sick," he told me.

"That's not why you should leave," I told him as I looked back at him.

He looked down at me confused, "Then why?" he asked.

"I don't want your girlfriend to get mad because you're here taking care of some other girl," I told him.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore," he told me.

"What?" I lifted my head off the pillow in surprise.

"I broke up with her," he said with a small shrug.

"Why?" I asked hoping deep inside it was because of me.

"I have a son now and she doesn't like kids. Plus once you said Dean was my son I got upset about what she did to him," he replied back.

"You should have been upset either way Edward. He's just a child. Children shouldn't be hit like that," I said knowing all too well what I was talking about.

"Speaking from experience?" he asked.

"Yes," I said with a small glare towards the wall, "They were never happy with me. They found amusement in beating me half to death," I shook my head, "I don't understand what I did wrong to get such awful parents."

"Maybe…just maybe it was to make you cherish your children later in life. To learn how to love them right," he suggested.

I shook my head in thought, "I'm surprised I stayed alive long enough to get through my childhood."

"When did they start beating you?" he asked.

"When I turned seven," I shook my head lightly as tears formed in my eyes, "they told me to wash the dishes. They said that if I broke a plate I would get in trouble. But the water was hot and the soap was slippery," I said as a tear escaped my eye, "They locked me in the car trunk for two days."

He gently wiped the tear away from my cheek. I sniffled and looked up at him, "It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to do it."

He scooted closer to me and lifted my head up. He placed my head gently on his lap and stroked my hair, "I know. You didn't deserve that. No one deserves that. Your parents were crazy."

I leaned my face into his leg and tightened my eyes shut. He continued stroking my hair softly, "I'm sorry you had to go through something like that," he whispered.

I stayed quiet for a while as I thought of nothing in particular. "I'm feeling better," I told him.

"Good," he said back.

"Did you give me medicine or something?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle, "We gave you a syrup that would take the fever down while you were sleeping. We were surprised that you actually drank it."

I smiled lightly, "Thank you," I told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For taking care of me," I told him.

"My pleasure," he whispered back.

I was starting to feel the exhaustion take over me again. I closed my eyes and slowly started losing consciousness. "Bella I have to confess…" his sentence died out as I passed out from exhaustion.

I woke up feeling worse then ever. My lungs felt heavy, my whole body ached, my heart was pumping pretty fast, my breathing was completely off, and I could feel beats of sweat on my forehead even though I was freezing to death.

I didn't want to open my eyes. I was too tired to open them. I shiver ran through my whole body causing me to open my eyes. Everything looked blurry. No matter how much I blinked nothing looked perfect. "Edward?" I asked in a raspy whisper.

"I'm right here," he told me as he took my left hand. I slowly moved my head to look at him. Worry and fear was etched all over his face. I couldn't comprehend why until I realized I probably looked worse than I felt.

Using all the strength I had I managed to pull myself up to a sitting position. My lungs felt heavier than before. "Bella you need to rest," he told me.

I shivered violently causing something to trigger in my lungs. I covered my mouth and leaned over to cough for around three minutes straight and harder than ever. Edward was rubbing my back which didn't really help at all.

I sucked a breath I needed desperately and slowly brought my hands down. Fear struck through me strong now. I was scared for myself. I wasn't before but now that I've seen what a sickness can do to you I feared for my life.

There was blood in my hands. I looked down at my hands in panic, "Edward?" my voice came out stressed and bit high pitched.

He looked over at me–he was hiding his face behind me before–and his eyes widened on my face. I must have had some on my lips as well. He quickly got off the bed and ran to the restroom. I looked down at my hands with tears pricking my eyes in fear.

He came back with a cloth and gently started wiping my mouth, "_Now_ will you let me take you to the hospital?" he asked desperately.

He wiped my hands off before looking at me for a response. I nodded lightly causing a tear to brim over. He quickly put his arms under me and lifted me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

I felt safer in his arms. Fear didn't strike me as much when I was in his arms. He had me in the passenger seat in no time. He got in the drivers seat and handed me the cloth. I took it and he started driving briskly to the hospital.

A sudden attack of coughing fits came over me half way there. I covered my mouth with the cloth–the clean side–and grasped onto the arm rest from the pain. I was losing my breath. Every cough came after another not giving me time to take air in. When I was done it was like I had gasped a huge gasp and was holding my breath in. I couldn't find my lungs to breathe.

"Bella?" Edward had been calling my name out since I started the coughing but it wasn't audible until now. My ears started pounding painfully as I tightened my eyes in pain, my hand still grasping onto the arm rest in desperation, and tried to remember how my lungs worked.

"Breathe Bella! Breathe!" he yelled at me feverishly.

My mind was beginning to feel light. I opened my eyes to find the world spinning around me. Edward was yelling at me from beside me but it was becoming distant; fading into the distance. Just like I was.

**A/N: OoO! What do you think will happen? What do you think about the whole locked in the car trunk thing? Cruel right? I didn't exactly come up with that…I heard it on Bones but it fit into Bella's abusive childhood and I thought it was sad so I stuck it in here. Anyways I hope you liked it! Review Please!**

**P.S. make sure you check out the third installment of 'Prom Night' if you were following that story! Its called 'Forgotten'!**


	23. Grateful

**Chapter 23**

_Edward was yelling at me from beside me but it was becoming distant; fading into the distance. Just like I was._

The next thing I was aware of was a distant beeping noise that got closer and closer. I realized that the reason it was getting closer was because I was waking up. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I realized was that I felt completely better. The second thing I realized was that I was in the hospital and that the annoying beeping sound was coming from the heart monitor.

I blinked a couple times before I looked over to my right. A mop of messy hair was on the bed next to me. It was Edward. I was completely surprised by that part. He actually _stayed_ here with me. I was getting confused again. If he didn't love me then why stay? Because I'm the mother of his child? I guess that could be it. But is it reason enough?

I took in a deep breath and couldn't help but smile at the fact that my lungs were feeling the way they were supposed to be feeling. I moved over to my side on the hospital bed and just watched Edward's still figure sleep. I slowly moved my hand over and ran my fingers through his hair.

It felt greasy between my fingers. Has this man ever heard of taking a shower? He stirred a bit, his head jerking slightly, before he lifted his head up to look at me.

"Hey sleepy," I said with a small smile.

His eyes widened in surprise and before I could anticipate what was going to happen he was embracing me in a bone crushing hug. "Thank god you're awake," he said into my shoulder.

That confused me, "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Four days," he told me as he pulled away to look at my face.

"_Four days?_" I asked as my eyes almost bugged out of their sockets.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after he had nodded.

"I feel completely better," I told him as I looked into his eyes. There wasn't anywhere else I could look. His face was inches away from mine.

"You scared me…us," I was assuming he was including his family and Dean towards the end.

"Tell you the truth I kind of scared myself there for a minute," I confessed.

"You almost died Bella," he told me matter-of-factly.

"I know that Edward. And I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner like you wanted me to but I just…I _really_ hate it here," I told him as I broke away from his gaze and looked around.

"Don't ever do that to me again," his voice sounded stressed and stern.

I looked back at his eyes to see the same thing in them, "I don't plan on it," I told him. I looked up at his messy hair and couldn't help but ask, "Did you _stay_ _here_ all four days?"

"Yes," he told me without needing to think about it.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You had pneumonia Bella. You could have died. I wasn't going to go home and worry when I could just as well stay here and find out if you were getting better," he reasoned.

"What about Dean?" I asked.

"He came to visit you once you got the color back in your face. He was worried," he informed me.

"When can I leave?" I asked after a long thoughtful silence.

"Mommy!" I looked over at the entrance to see Dean wobbling as fast as he could to me. Carlisle helped him get on the bed.

"Hey little guy!" I said with a smile.

He crawled up and hugged me around my neck rather tightly. I wrapped my arms around his small figure and realized that he was crying. "You scared me mommy," he cried into my shoulder.

I tightened my arms around him, "I'm sorry baby."

"I thought you were gonna die," he sobbed into my shoulder.

Carlisle and Edward looked at us in sympathy. I gently pulled him away and wiped his tears away with my thumbs, "I'm not going anywhere," I promised.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," I told him.

"You can leave whenever you want," Carlisle whispered as Dean clung to me desperately.

I nodded and lightly rubbed circles on Dean's back. "I'm sorry mommy," he whispered to me.

"For what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I got you sick," he said as he pulled away to look at me with fresh tears.

"You didn't get me sick," I told him with a small shake in my head. I wouldn't tell him the truth. Its bad enough the poor little guy thinks I was dying.

*** * ***

Edward gave me and Dean a ride home, "Thanks for the ride," I told him as I got out the car with Dean asleep in my arms.

He turned the car off and quickly walked over to me, "Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked as I started to unlock the front door.

"I was wondering…" he said hesitantly.

I opened the door and walked in, "What?" I asked.

"You think I can stay over? I just want to keep on eye on you to make sure you don't have a relapse," I stopped to look at him. I wanted to say no but after all the things he's helped me with how could I? And how could I say no to those beautiful green eyes?

"Sure," I told him.

He smiled at me, "Really?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Don't be so surprised. I used to sleep over your house all the time remember?" I asked him as I went to the living room and set Dean in his crib there.

I smiled lightly as I brushed a strand of hair away from Dean's forehead. I felt like I hadn't seen him in forever. I missed the little guy. I bent down and kissed his forehead before I tucked him in. I straightened up and turned to look at Edward, "Do you want something to drink?" I asked him.

"No thanks," he walked over to the crib next to me and looked down at Dean with a smile. "You did a good job with raising him," he said before glancing up at me.

I smiled lightly, "He's only two Edward. I'm still raising him." I walked over to the couch and sat down. Edward bent down and kissed Dean on the forehead before he walked over to the couch and sat next to me.

"Okay then your doing good at raising him," he told me.

I sighed and looked around. Did the place look cleaner or are the medications barely getting to me? I looked around in a bit of confusion.

"I had the place quarantined," Edward announced.

"Quarantined?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"Well I basically had a team of professionals come in suits and masks and had them clean every germ that was in this house," he said with a shrug.

I bit my lip lightly, "I'm really grateful for everything you've done."

"It was nothing Bella," he said as he looked down.

"It was a lot Edward. You got this place cleaned and you helped me get to the hospital. Thank you," I told him as I lightly placed my hand over his.

He looked down at my hand before he slowly turned his hand around and took my hand in his, "Bella…did you hear what I told you before you passed out?" he asked.

I looked at him confused, "Which time?"

"Up in your room," he told me.

I ran through my head the conversation and shook my head, "All I heard was 'Bella I have to confess' and I passed out right after that."

He nodded, "So what did you confess?" I asked.

He looked away, "Nothing."

"Oh come on I know I'm not a priest but if you told me already might as well tell me when I'm conscious," I told him.

He sighed and looked down at our hands. I liked the way my hand fit perfect in his. The way his hand felt in mine. I was surprised I could control my heart beat right now, "Bella…you didn't sleep with Dean."

I tilted my head to the side a bit in confusion before I looked away and back at him, "How do you know?" I asked still baffled.

"You….slept with me."

**A/N: Sorry it's short! So what do you think? Review please!**


	24. Forever

**Chapter 24**

**(A/N: Rated M for mature content)**

"_You….slept with me."_

The first thing I felt was shock. I had slept with Edward…again. The second thing I felt was stupidity. I can't believe I had told Edward that I thought I had slept with Dean when _he_ was the one I had slept with. And then I remembered. I had thought I had dreamt I had slept with Edward and then I had forgotten who the guy was in my dream.

I opened my mouth then closed it again as a thought came to me, "So then you really _did_ break in?" I asked.

He seemed confused by the question, "Yeah why?"

I raised my eyes in realization, "I need to get a freakin alarm system in this place. If you can break in then any idiot can break in."

He smiled lightly, "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"If you knew we had slept together why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I thought you were trying to forget it happened. I didn't think you thought you were dreaming," he said a bit annoyed at the last sentence.

"Well you're the one that woke me up like at four in the morning. What was I supposed to think?" I asked.

He scrutinized my expression, "So then you dream about me often?" it sounded like he had a hint of hope in his voice.

I looked away and pulled my hand away from his. He stayed quiet for me to answer. I looked down at my hands, "No," I lied.

"You're lying," he told me making me look up.

I sighed, "What do you want to me say?" I asked.

"The truth," he told me.

Something occurred to me at that moment, "You were still with Karen when you slept with me weren't you?"

He looked away, "You're changing the subject."

"Just answer the question," I told him.

"Yes…and I didn't care," he looked up at me, "Not one bit. I didn't love her."

"Okay but why come over here to have sex with your ex-best friend?" I asked.

"Ex?" he asked a bit hurt.

His expression hurt my heart. His eyes seemed to be filled with pain by the statement. I had to look away from his eyes so I could remember to think, "I left…I think that kind of adds the ex part."

"I still consider you my best friend," he told me.

"How?" I asked confused.

"We may get into fights every once in a while but we still get along and now we have a child together," he rambled.

"Okay believe whatever you want," I told him. "You didn't answer my question. Why did you decide to come over here and have sex with your 'best friend'?" I asked.

He looked down at his hands. They were fidgeting on his lap, "I needed to see you. I hated that we were mad at each other. I needed to make sure you would forgive me."

I looked away and happened to see that it was time for me to go to sleep, "Come on," I told him as I walked over to the crib and lifted Dean up in my arms. We walked upstairs and I gently placed Dean in his bed in his room. I closed the door behind me and indicated that Edward follow me to my room.

"So that's why you came that night?" I asked once he had closed the door. I went over to the nightstand and turned the baby monitor on.

"Not entirely," he confessed.

I sighed and sat on the bed. I looked over at him, "I won't bite," I told him, "I promise."

He smiled lightly as he walked to the bed and sat on the other end. I took my shoes off and sat in the middle of the bed, "So why else did you come?" I asked.

"I lied to you before," he said in guilt.

I knew it! Wait…about what? "When?" I asked.

He removed his shoes and sighed before he looked at me and seemed to be filled with determination. He moved a bit closer to me, "I told you I loved you."

Oh great! Don't tell me he lied the whole time and just wanted to get into my pants! I swallowed the lump in my throat, "So?"

"I lied because…I still love you Bella," he whispered to me.

Are my ears deceiving me? Do I need to get them checked? "What?" I asked confused.

"I love you," he repeated in a lower whisper.

"You…you still love me?" I asked with a bit of emotion in my voice.

"Yes," he replied back.

"But…then why did you go out with Karen?" I asked confused.

"I was trying to get over you…it didn't work," he said with a small shrug.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" I asked.

"I thought you had moved on already. Especially since I thought you had a kid from someone else and then Dean showed up," he explained, "And you guys were kissing and holding hands."

I chuckled a bit, "What's funny?" he asked a bit upset.

"I only did that with Dean to get over you," I told him with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

I looked at him serious now, "I never stopped loving you. The only reason I didn't call and ruin everything was because I thought that you had moved on already. I didn't want to ruin that for you."

His eyes searched mine for something. I brought my hand up and lightly touched his cheek. His hands went to my waist and he pulled me towards him. Our lips crashed together passionately. He tightened his arms around me before he slowly started laying me on the bed.

"Do you want to?" he asked between kisses.

"Yes," I told him a bit breathless.

"Are you–?"

"Yes," I reached up and unbuttoned his shirt fast. He pulled my shirt over my head and meshed his lips with mine again. I quickly pulled his pants off along with his boxers while he did the same to me.

"I love you Bella," he said as he slowly entered inside me.

I arched my back up and lightly grasped onto his back, "I love you Edward."

He slowly kissed my bottom lip as his hips moved slowly against mine. "I missed you so much," he said breathlessly as he trailed his kiss across my jaw and down to my neck.

"I missed you too," I told him as I started moving my hips rhythmically with his.

"Are these walls sound proof?" he asked suddenly.

"Only when the door is closed," I told him.

He looked over at the door before he went back to kissing me. He moved his hips deeper and faster against mine. I knew why he asked now. He wanted to make sure Dean didn't hear anything we were doing. I wrapped my legs around his waist making him let out a loud grunt.

He lifted me up and we were in a sitting position now. I moved my hair behind my ears as I kissed him down. His hands moved up and down my bare back. I grinded slowly against him at first. He moved his lips away from mine and started teasing my breasts. I let my head fall back as he continued. I grinded faster and harder against him.

His hands clung onto my back as he sucked harder. I let out a low moan before I moved my head back down. He licked a bit of saliva he had left on the edge of my nipple making me shiver. He reached up and kissed my lips. I kissed him back and I started slowing down, "Don't stop," he whispered against my lips.

I went back to the rhythm I was going at before and he moaned against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him harder. "We're almost there," he whispered to me breathlessly.

I didn't understand what he was talking about until I felt every fiber in my being lighten up. I ran my fingers through his hair and grasped onto chunks of it lightly as I moved faster against him now. "Almost there," he moaned out as he ran his fingers through my hair.

I moved faster than ever before and everything exploded inside of me. He pulled me off of him and gently laid me back on the bed. He laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you."

I smiled still a bit breathless and cuddled up to him, "I love you."

He tightened his arms around me as I rested my forehead against his chest, "Forever," I whispered.

"Forever," he agreed.

**A/N: That's probably going to be the only steamy scene I'll write in this story because I have just way too many steamy scenes in 'Prom Night 3 Forgotten'. Its weird but I think I've gotten way more detailed now…maybe I'll make one that's less steamy with like hardly no details. Anyways I just realized that that last line is the same as what Edward says to Bella in 'Breaking Dawn.' lol I thought that was weird. Please review!**


	25. Cheating

**Chapter 25**

"_Forever," he agreed._

I woke up in the morning confused again. I was in my pajamas and I was alone. Don't tell me I was dreaming again! I rubbed my eyes and rolled onto my back with a sigh. I brought my hands down to my sides frustrated and looked to my left. My head jerked up a bit when I saw a note on the pillow next to me.

I propped myself up on my elbows and hesitantly reached over for the note. It was a sticky note. I sat up and smiled at what it said:

**It wasn't a dream. I'll be back in the morning to see you I promise.**

**Yours Always,**

**Edward Cullen**

It was hard to believe that we hadn't seen each other in two years. I bit my lip to stop the grin from spreading across my face. I lifted the covers off of me and got up to get dressed. I placed the sticky note on the mirror and quickly dressed into a pair of nice fitting jeans and a baby blue long sleeve top with a pocket in the front.

I fluffed my hair a bit and decided to leave my hair in small waves instead of straightening it out. I walked out of my room and quickly went downstairs to find Dean watching TV already.

"If you keep watching TV every morning your brains going to melt," I told him with a small smile as I started walking to the kitchen.

"Nah ah," he replied back with a small quiver in his voice. I looked over to see a hint of fear in his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

I poured myself some breakfast, "Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"I already ate cereal," he responded back as he reluctantly looked at the TV screen.

I chuckled lightly as I took a spoonful in my mouth. I swallowed it down before I pointed my spoon at him, "I was just kidding," I told him with a small chuckle.

He looked at me unsure. I scooted my chair back a bit and opened my arms for him, "Come here baby."

He slowly wobbled over to me and crawled up on my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and gently ran my fingers through his hair, "Just don't stand too close to the TV or you'll need glasses okay?" I told him.

"Can I watch it from here?" he asked in a small voice.

I gently kissed the top of his head, "Of course," I moved my arm around and finished eating my cereal. I had just finished putting the last bite in my mouth when the there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Dean yelled although he was sitting on my lap. He jumped off my lap and went to answer the door. I got up and took my plate to the sink.

I finished swallowing and turned around to have a pair of lips meet mine. I froze over confused. They pulled away to a reveal a confused Edward. "What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"I was just surprised that's all. I didn't even get to see the guy that was kissing me so hey can you blame me?"

He smiled down at me because of my little rant, "You just ate breakfast didn't you?"

"Yeah…how'd you know?" I asked confused.

"I can taste the milk," he said with a grin before he leaned down and gently brushed his lips over mine.

"Are you cheating on Karen?" we pulled away from each other surprised and looked down at a slightly mad Dean.

"He knows what cheating is?" Edward whispered to me.

"Yeah like I told you before he's pretty advanced for his age," I whispered back. I pulled away from Edward's arms and bent down in front of Dean, "Why are you mad?" I asked confused as I brushed some hair away from his eyes.

He had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring up at Edward, "All your going to do is hurt mama," he told him in an angry tone.

I looked up at Edward to see him looking at me with a clueless look on his face. He didn't know what to say to the little guy. I looked back at Dean and gently placed my hands on his little hips, "Dean. Look at me," I told him.

He glanced at me before glaring back up at Edward, "Dean," I warned. He looked at me and his expression softened. I smiled at him lightly, "He's not gonna hurt me baby."

"Yes he is," he told me.

I shook my head, "No he's not."

He pouted a bit, "But he hurt you before," he said in a sad voice.

I pursed my lips as I thought of a way to tell him that the past was behind us already. I bit my lip and looked at him as an idea came to me. "Remember The Lion King?" I asked him.

He looked into my eyes and nodded slightly, "What does Timon tell Simba to do when he first meets them?" I asked.

"You mean when they're talking about his daddy?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You've got to put your past behind you," he told me in a small voice.

"Exactly," I pulled him towards me and gently touched the tip of his nose, "You think you can do that?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said with a sigh. He looked up at Edward, "Sorry I was mad at you."

"Its okay buddy," he bent down like me and gently ruffled his hair.

Dean giggled before he looked back at me, "Can I watch The Lion King mama?"

"Sure," I told him as I fixed the mess of his hair Edward had made him.

He ran over to the living room and popped the movie in. I stood up and sighed, "You know having a smart kid isn't all that easy sometimes," I told Edward.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind me and rested his head on my chin, "The Lion King ha?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

I smiled lightly, "That was the only thing I could think of that would make him understand." I turned around in his arms and clasped my hands together behind his back, "Are you going to tell him you broke up with Karen?" I asked.

"Yes...I don't want him to get mad at me every time I kiss you," he told me before he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I smiled, "He won't get mad anymore. He's just…_very_ protective over me," I told him.

He smiled, "Just like me."

I rolled my eyes playfully and reached up to kiss his lips. He leaned down and met my lips halfway. I unclasped my hands and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tightened his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled against his lips, "I liked your note," I told him as I pulled away a few centimeters from his lips.

He grinned, "Well I didn't want you thinking you were dreaming again."

I pulled away and smacked him playfully, "I didn't think that," I lied.

He chuckled lightly, "Thank god I left the note. I can tell your lying through your teeth."

I puffed out some air in defeat, "Whatever."

"Mama?" Dean called from the living room.

I pulled away from Edward and started walking towards the couch, "What's up?" I asked him as I leaned on the back of the couch behind him.

He looked at me then back at the screen before looking back at me, "Is that what happened to my daddy?" he asked.

I looked at him confused and then looked back at the screen, "What?" I asked.

"Did daddy die?" he asked.

I looked back at the screen to see Simba calling for help with tears in his eyes. I sighed before I straightened out and walked around the couch. I sat down next to him and lifted him up on my lap, "Don't you think I would have told you of your dad died?"

He looked at me unsure, "I don't know."

His expression broke my heart. He was sad. I hated to see him like this, "He's not dead," I glanced up at Edward, "Trust me."

Edward smiled at me lightly making me return a small smile in return. I looked back at Dean to find a big smile on his face. I looked at him confused. He jumped off my lap all of a sudden and jumped behind me. I quickly turned around to see him jump in Edward's arms.

"I knew it!" Dean said happily. "You're my daddy!" Dean told Edward with a huge grin on his face.

**A/N: Review Please! Might be a while til I put the next one up…I'm kind have one of those stupid writers block but there will be more I promise! **


	26. Questions

**Chapter 26**

"_You're my daddy!" Dean told Edward with a huge grin on his face._

I stared at him completely surprised. He got that from a smile? How did I end up having such a smart kid? I blinked back the surprise in time to see Edward smile back at him, "Yes I am."

He wrapped his little arms around his neck tightly, "Where have you been? Why didn't you come and see me and mama? Are you still with that mean lady? Are you and mama getting married? Am I going to get a little brother?"

Whoa talk about a lot of questions. Edward chuckled lightly, "Whoa slow down there buddy. One question at a time." He walked around the couch and sat down next to me with Dean still in his arms.

I smiled at them lightly as Dean repositioned himself on Edward's lap, "Where have you been daddy?" Dean asked him.

"I've been here in Forks," Edward told him truthfully.

"Why didn't you come see me and mama?" he asked a sad tone.

Edward looked at me. I could tell that he was asking my permission to tell him the truth. I nodded in agreement, "I didn't know about you until a couple days ago," he told him truthfully.

Dean looked over at me, "Why didn't you tell him about me mama?"

Oh great! Just what I needed. "It's complicated," I told him.

"Oh…adult stuff?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "Yes."

"Okay," he looked back at Edward, "Are you still seeing that mean lady?"

Edward chuckled but shook his head, "No."

"So then are you and mama getting married?" he asked happily.

Edward looked over at me with a scrutinizing look before looking back at Dean, "Sooner or later." I smiled. So then he plans on marrying me.

"Am I going to get a little brother or sister?" he asked.

"Maybe later," Edward told him.

He pouted before he reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I love you daddy."

He slowly wrapped his arms around his small torso and smiled, "I love you too buddy."

He pulled away to look at him again, "Are you going to live with us now?" he asked.

I wouldn't exactly know what to say to that question. I'd love to have him live with me but I knew it was all up to him. "Soon," he promised, "That's if it's okay with your mommy," he said with a small smile as he looked over at me.

Dean looked over at me, "Can he mama?" he asked in a pleading voice.

I smiled before I scooted closer and lightly gave Edward a kiss on the cheek. He closed his eyes instantly making me smile wider, "Sure."

"Can we go to the park together?" Dean asked happily.

"You want to go?" I asked Edward as I took Dean's little hand in mine.

"Sure I don't have anything better to do," he replied back as he stood up and rested Dean against his side.

I got up and grabbed Dean's bag and my cell phone and wallet before I walked to the door.

"How do we get there?" he asked as he looked at my hands that had no car keys confused.

"Walking," I said in amusement, "The park isn't fair from here," I told him.

"Do you have a stroller?" he asked.

"Of course I have a stroller…did you want to use it?" I asked confused.

"Yeah that would help," he confessed.

I walked over to the closet and pulled the stroller out, "Okay put him in," I told Edward as I stopped in front of him.

He gently placed Dean in the stroller and strapped him in before he took the handles from me and started strolling him out of the house. "So I was thinking," Edward started as I locked the door and started walking with him down the side of the road.

"About?" I asked.

"I was thinking that we should have a talk," Edward continued.

"And I'll repeat: about?" I asked.

"Us," he replied back.

I stopped in my tracks making him stop to look back at me, "Your not breaking up with me _already_ are you?" I asked.

"What? No of course not," he replied back hurriedly.

I continued walking by his side, "What are we going to talk about exactly?" I asked.

"Everything," he replied back as he looked straight ahead.

"Everything?" I asked.

"Everything," he agreed.

I bit my lip and put my hands on my pocket as we continued walking towards the park. I watched the ground as I walked down the dirt path that was covered with life threatening rocks–for me at least.

I was broken out of my focus when I heard a loud whistle from the road. I looked up to see a car filled with guys my age whistling at me, "Hey baby!" a guy with short black hair, packed with muscles, and who looked like he was from the reservation down at La Push called out.

I bit my lip in embarrassment and speeded up next to Edward. I had fallen a bit behind because of my focus on my stepping. "Did you know those guys?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied back as I hooked my arm with his.

"Are you scared?" he asked after a short silence.

I looked up at him to find him observing me closely, "Kind of? That one big guy kind of gave me the creeps," I told him truthfully.

I rested my head on his shoulder as we continued walking. He pressed his lips on top of my head, "I won't let them hurt you," he told me in a soft whisper.

I smiled. It was just like when we were younger. When he would protect me from the preps at school. We got to the park and let Dean play in the sandbox while we sat down under a tree watching him. "Did you ever think we would end up like this?" Edward asked after a short silence.

I snuggled closer to him and kept my eyes on Dean, "No…did you?" I asked.

"I always thought we would stay friends," he replied back.

I smiled, "Remember all the sleepovers we used to have?"

He chuckled lightly, "Yeah."

"Do you ever wish you could go back and change everything?" I asked.

"Change everything how?" he asked.

"Like…change everything so that we were still like that now," I explained.

He stayed quiet as he lightly caressed the exposed skin on my hip, "Sometimes I do. I used to wish that a lot," he confessed.

"I miss the old days…life wasn't so complicated back then," I whispered to him.

"Did you forget about your parents?" he asked back instantly.

"Drat…yeah…I did actually…which is weird."

"Are they the reason you would always sleep over my house?" he asked.

"Yeah…they didn't like it but I felt safe in your house…with you. Nothing like when I was at home," I told him truthfully.

**A/N: okay I know its short but I need help!! I'm completely stuck!! I know what I want to happen but ugh! Okay so I have no clue how you can help me without me spoiling the story for you….i hear that lots of you want to read a Edward POV chapter so I was wondering…what exactly do you guys want in it? Do you guys want like the here and now of Edward or what??? **

…**.hmmm maybe I'll start a story of 'Miss invisible' all in Edward's POV??? Sound good?? If you guys have any suggestions please tell me I need all the help I can get!!**

**So here's a new chapter that I haven't been able to finish but I'm posting it up anyways…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	27. Heart Attack

**Chapter 27**

"_Yeah…they didn't like it but I felt safe in your house…with you. Nothing like when I was at home," I told him truthfully._

We sat for another hour just talking about how things were when we were younger. Oddly enough we were enjoying ourselves with the memories we had. Even with my parents things seemed a bit simpler back then. But then I wouldn't have Dean and I just can't imagine my life without him.

We went over to go play with Dean a while after we had finished talking about our past. I was pushing Dean on the swing and Edward would catch him when he would jump off. I'll have to admit I was a bit scared to do that in the beginning but Edward caught him every single time so I grew accustom to it.

I walked around the swing when Dean was talking to Edward. I assumed we weren't playing anymore. Edward stood up, he was crouched in front of Dean, and looked over at me, "He wants to go eat somewhere," he informed me.

I looked down at Dean, "Where do you want to go eat?"

"Can we go eat in Port Angeles?" he asked.

I looked up at Edward, "You want to eat in Port Angeles?" I asked him.

He closed the distance between us and took my hand in his. Dean was holding his other free hand, "Let's go," he said with a smile.

I smiled back and looked over at Dean to see him looking at me and Edward's linked hands. He let go of Edward's hand and walked over to my other free hand and took it with a smile as he looked up at me. I was a bit confused at why he did it.

There was no point in him coming to hold my hand anyways because he was going in the stroller. We walked over to the tree we had left the stroller under and Dean crawled in it. Edward buckled him in before we started walking away from the park.

"What was that?" Edward asked me in a whisper.

"What was what?" I whispered back.

"Why did he let go of my hand to hold yours?" he asked with a hurt expression on his face.

I shrugged, "I don't know but I'm sure he had a good reason to do it."

He looked away from me and at the sidewalk with the same expression on his face. I didn't like it! I don't like it when my men are feeling hurt and pained. Did I just say men? Okay so Dean obviously isn't a man yet but he is my little man.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's torso and looked up at him as I rested my head on the side of his shoulder. "Don't feel sad," I pleaded when he looked over at me. "I'll talk to him later okay?"

He looked into my eyes for a long moment and it took me a while to realize that he had stopped walking before he reached over and lightly brushed his lips over mine. I kissed him back just as lightly and he pulled away, "I love you."

I smiled, "I know." He wrapped an arm around my torso and pulled me closer to him, "I love you too."

He smiled and started walking again, "Good."

I nestled closer to him and we both stopped in surprise when Dean popped up on his stroller, "I love you guys too," you could hear it clear in his voice that he felt left out.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "We love you too sweetie…but you need to get back in your stroller. You're giving mommy a heart attack."

Edward chuckled beside me, "Okay mama," he replied back before he sat back down and buckled himself up.

I looked over at Edward, "What?" I asked.

"He was just standing up," he reasoned.

"Do you know how freakin dangerous that is?" I asked him.

He smiled at me before shaking his head, "You are _way_ too overprotective."

"Can you blame me? I mean he's got my genes. The kid is just as uncoordinated as I am," I told him.

He chuckled as he tightened his hold around my waist, "You seem to have improved in that area over the years." He had a sly look on his face.

And like the inner child inside of me wanted to do I stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned before he leaned in and kissed my temple, "I didn't know it was possible for a child to have a child."

I glared at him lightly before I smiled at him seductively, "I wasn't much of a child last night now was I?"

His pupils dilated in arousal, "Not at all," his voice came out a bit thick and deep.

I grinned at him, pleased with myself. I looked away from him to find that we were at home already. I took Dean out of the stroller and Edward took the stroller inside behind me. "You need to go change," I told Dean. He had grass stains on his knees from all the times he fell down.

I set him down on his feet, "Okay," he walked upstairs slowly as he held onto the side bar.

I turned around and was suddenly in Edward's arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him. He leaned down and pecked my lips lightly over and over until he finally full on kissed me.

I kissed him back and pulled me closer to me. His lips left mine and trailed down my jaw and to my neck. "What are you doing?" I asked a bit breathless.

"Getting you prepared for tonight," he whispered into my ear making me shiver. He continued kissing my neck.

"What's happening tonight?" I asked.

He slid his into my shirt and slowly started moving it up towards my breasts, "I think you know what's happening tonight."

My breathing was starting to get erratic, "Okay I'm prepared now can you stop doing that. Dean can come down here any minute," I told him.

He pulled away with a smile and kissed my lips one last time before settling his hands on my waist and pulling me in for an embrace. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes as I tried to control my raging hormones and my racing heart.

After a couple minutes I was back to normal but we didn't pull away from each other.

"Okay I'm ready to go," Dean said once he was only a couple steps away from the last step.

I stepped out of Edward's arms and went to get my purse. "I'll start the car," Edward said as he stepped outside with Dean. I grabbed my purse and the house keys from the table. I looked around trying to remember if I needed anything else before I finally stepped outside.

I was looking for the house key when I noticed that the car still wasn't on. I looked up from the keys to find Edward bending down to get the keys from the floor. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion then. My heart hammered in my chest.

I looked over at the road to see Dean running to the middle of it to get a ball. I quickly looked over to see a car racing its way towards him. My heart dropped in my chest just when my keys dropped, "Dean!" I yelled in panic.

I quickly ran towards him, "Dean!!!" I didn't realize how long the driveway was until now. Panic was rising inside of me. The distance between me and Dean seemed to be too long. And the distance between the car and Dean seemed to be too short. And I knew it was.

But I didn't give up. I kept running towards him. Yelling his name to try and grab his attention. He seemed to be too preoccupied trying to get the ball that was in the middle of the road. My heart seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper in my chest with every step I took towards him.

My feet came to a halt when the car was just inches away from hitting him. And I was mad at myself for doing that. I could still have time to push him out of the way in time. I stopped and stared at the sight in front of me with a clenching heart.

**A/N: Sorry its short but hey at least its something right? Please review! And yes I know I'm evil to leave it there *grins evilly* Muahahahaha!**


	28. Nightmares, Depression, Therapy

**Chapter 28**

**(Rated M for Mature Content!!!)**

_I stopped and stared at the sight in front of me with a clenching heart._

Edward quickly grabbed Dean around the waist and pulled him out from in front of the car. My heart restarted and I quickly ran over to them. Edward was holding him in a tight embrace with his eyes closed. He was just as scared as I was.

I quickly looked over Dean's face to see him looking at us in confusion, "Don't _ever_ go to the middle of the road again. Got that?"

"I'm sorry mama," he replied back still confused.

I reached up and kissed his forehead. I pulled away to look over Edward, "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He slowly loosened his grip on Dean and opened his eyes to look at me before he nodded. He took one of his arms off of Dean and quickly wrapped it around my waist to embrace me to both of them. I buried the side of my face into Edward's chest and wrapped an arm around his torso and the other around Dean.

My heart was starting to slow down but I was still shaken up. "Shh its okay he's fine," I didn't know if he was trying to comfort me or himself. I guess it could have been both of us.

"Come on lets go inside," he said as he started moving away from the edge of the road and back towards the house. I picked up the car keys and the house keys and my purse before we went inside.

Edward led us to the couch and sat down. He looked down at Dean to find him asleep. He looked like he had been crying. I guess he fell asleep because he got scared. He got off the couch leaving me alone and went upstairs to put Dean to sleep.

My whole body was shaking from the adrenaline that had coursed through me not so long ago. I leaned forward and buried my face in my hands. I needed to calm down my nerves and I needed it really bad. I didn't have to look up when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

I knew it was Edward. I could recognize the shape of his form anywhere. I turned my face towards him and buried it into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his midsection and held him close.

"It's okay, love. He's fine," he murmured softly into my hair.

I climbed onto his lap and moved my head to his shoulder. I couldn't take it. I had gotten scared out of my wits. And I could just imagine losing him. I wouldn't have been able to survive if something had happened to him. I had already gone through losing a child once; I know I wouldn't have been able to do again.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper as he rubbed my back lightly.

I shook my head, "_No_," my voice broke.

He pulled away to look at me in the eyes; which were crying by now. His face saddened as he lightly wiped my tears away with his thumb, "Please don't cry, love. I hate to see you cry."

I sniffled, "I can't help it," I cried out.

He took my face into his hands and looked into my eyes with his solemn ones, "But why?" he asked.

"It almost happened again," I cried with a quivery lip.

"What almost happened?" he asked confused as he lightly wiped my tears away again.

"I almost lost another one," I whispered out as I looked into his eyes.

He was still confused but after a couple seconds I could see realization shine in his eyes. And he seemed pained now, "You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened."

"I know that…I just…I can't stop forgetting about it. And I thought I was going to go through it all over again," I blinked rapidly causing the tears to escape from my eyes.

"Go through what?" he asked as he continued wiping my tears.

"Everything. The nightmares, the depression, the therapy," I sighed, "I _really_ hated the therapy."

"You went through therapy?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder again, "Yeah. I went for a year. The worst year of my life oddly enough," I whispered.

"What would you do there?" he asked.

"Talk about it. Every. Single. Day," I sighed again. I was calm now. And I was thankful for that. I was starting to realize that I was hungry.

"Sounds more like torture," he murmured.

"It was but apparently I had to go through it because I had post dramatic stress disorder," I shrugged. I pulled away and looked over at the kitchen before I looked back at him, "You think I should make something to eat or do you want to go eat somewhere?" I asked.

"You don't like talking about it do you?" he replied back quickly.

"Nope."

He smiled, "Okay I won't ask."

"Good cause I wouldn't answer," I grinned back.

He reached up and pecked my lips. I smiled and pecked his back before I could pull away he caught my lips between his and kissed me with an urgency. I placed my hands behind his neck so I could deepen the kiss. His hands gripped onto my hips and he slowly pulled my leg to the other side of his thigh.

I was sitting on top of him now. I pushed him back against the couch and kissed him passionately. His hands slid down and gripped onto my thighs making me instinctively grind against him. He grunted into my mouth before he pulled away to breathe.

I moved my lips to his neck which made him shift uneasy underneath me. "Maybe we should take this upstairs," he suggested in a breathless deep voice.

"I don't know," I said between kisses, "Can you actually take me _all the way_ _up there_?" I lightly nibbled on his ear making him shift again.

He moaned, "Gosh you're making this hard on me."

I smiled as I kissed his lips, "Would that be in a literal sense?"

"What if Dean wakes up?" he asked as he shifted again.

"Then take me upstairs," I whispered seductively.

He placed his hand under my bottom and quickly stood up. I was surprised he could actually do it. He went upstairs and quickly walked into my room, locked the door behind him, and dropped himself on his back on the bed.

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and opened it up to expose his chest. His hands quickly went for the button on my jeans. I lightly nibbled on his ear making him turn me onto my back and pull my pants off. I kicked them off my feet and quickly started taking his pants off.

I had his off in seconds. He lifted me up into a sitting position and pulled my shirt over my arms as he gently slid inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him passionately.

He pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath and leaned his forehead against mine. I had my hands rested on the sides of his neck while he had his hands rested on my back. We stayed with our foreheads resting against each other and breathing heavily.

After an hour…or two I fell asleep quite peacefully. I was reawakened by a soft feathery touch traveling up from my neck towards my lips. I was too tired to open my eyes. I _was_ still half asleep. I realized that the touch I was feeling was coming from a pair of lips and those pair of lips belonged to Edward.

I moved my head slowly towards him with my eyes still closed. His body moved closer up against my side when he finally reached my lips. I kissed back, slowly but I did kiss back. His hand lightly touched my right cheek as he slightly slid on top of my left side.

I didn't bother to open my eyes or move. I was relaxed and peaceful the way I was now. His leg moved over mine and he suddenly slipped inside of me. I was a bit surprised but I didn't show it much. I guess I was too sleepy. His fingertips lightly ran down to my neck as he continued kissing my lips lightly.

He pulled his lips away from mine and breathed lightly against my mouth as he continued moving inside of me. His lips moved back to mine for a second, "Do you love me?" he whispered against my lips.

"I love you," I whispered in a sigh.

"Forever?" he asked in a whisper after he had lightly pressed his lips back to mine.

"Forever," I barely whispered back.

After a couple minutes…or so I think it was a couple minutes–I was going in and out of consciousness a lot–he rested his head under the crook of my neck. My heart was skipping a beat at first just because of his near proximity.

I finally lost consciousness for real and fell into a deep sleep. I woke up again when I felt someone tugging something on me.

**A/N: So what are your theories? Please review! :D **


End file.
